When you wish upon a star
by thisisdumb
Summary: Beck was just going to go to her next class, hang out with friends, work on homework, and watch the next episode of Red Vs. Blue. However, when she ends up in Blood Gulch and her favorite web-series with armor, a familiar AI, and missing memories, she realizes things might not be easy. Rated T just because of canon-typical violence.
1. Chapter 1

(This is probably going to be really bad, but hey, I like it)

Beck was late for her Psychology class, she'd gotten out of her self defense class a bit too late to do much more than put on a bit of body spray. She left the gym building and began going at a half-run to her class on the other side of campus. The girl with short brown hair began unwrapping the wraps she had put on for her class and ran through her mental checklist. 'So after psyche, gotta pick up Max, still need to finish my English paper, new episode of rvb today, gotta finish next chapter of that fic,' She continued through the list and put the wraps into her bag, she noted it was rather nice out, the sun was shining, a good start to June.

By the time Beck reached the building her next class was in, she was done with her checklist began thinking over what she had to do for Psychology. This was cut short when her foot never reached the bottom of the stairs, was never able to even enter the building, and instead fell into a gold colored void.

Beck didn't like the falling sensation, her stomach jumped around as she fell for at least a minute. Thankfully it felt she was slowing down, though it didn't stifle the panic she was feeling.

Then darkness.

The feeling of falling turned into feeling like she was being shoved, the light came back for a brief moment, but it was a harsh white instead of the soft gold. Grass hit under her feet and she lurched to the side, her head buzzed loudly and she was weighed down oddly. This combination made Beck stumble and fall face first into the ground. Her thoughts were scrambled, so she focused on making cohesive lines of thought. 'Well, that wasn't very fun. Maybe, things would be okay if I just close my eyes' That seemed like a nice idea, 'Just sleep for a while, ignore those voices coming towards you. They sound friendly.'

Through her visor she could see the grass, a few bugs crawled through it, out of the corner of her eye she could see brightly colored figures running toward her. She allowed her eyes to slip closed 'Nothing important going on anyways, probably just another weird dream.' One more moment of clarity before she drifted off, 'Why do I have a helmet?'

* * *

She didn't dream, so she probably wasn't out all that long. Beck did wake up in a panic though. She kept her eyes closed and gathered what she could, 'Bed, not under covers just set on top, not hearing anyone in the room, possibly some voices down the hall. What am I even wearing right now.' She allowed herself to open her eyes; if it was what she thought it was, no one would see her open them. Beck was rewarded with a concrete ceiling and a display screen projecting the time. Sitting up only made her mildly dizzy, 'The buzzing's louder now', and she looked down at her body. 'That answers that. Why in the name of sanity am I in Halo armor?'. She did a quick glance over herself, primary was a sort of sunset orange, secondary a stormy blue.

It would make sense she would have weapons to match, and she retrieved five different knives and two guns. 'Why. Why would someone put me in a bed, fully armored, loaded up on weapons, then just leave? Sure, they're probably just right outside, but still, this wasn't well thought out.' Beck then took inventory of the room. It was a fairly small concrete room filled with tools, ammo, extension cords, oil, and similar such things, all shoved aside to fit in the bed. Pipes were visible going along the ceiling and trough the walls. 'Did they put me in the fricken closet?' It looked like it.

Beck threw her legs over the side of the bed and made herself stand up. It was odd getting used to the new weight of the armor, she began moving her arms around to try and get used to it. 'I've got to get out of this place, my dreams are rarely this vivid.'

The door began to open, and in a moment of quick thinking Beck dove behind the bed. She heard a few footsteps, then they stopped. She tried to press herself as close to the corner between the wall and the bed as possible. The footsteps picked up again and Beck knew there was no chance whoever it was would just pass her by so she shifted to the balls of her feet, grabbed the closest extension cord and prepared to spring. She glanced up at the ceiling and spotted a pipe going from wall to wall. 'Perfect'

Beck only had part of a plan, this plan was fairly simple; tackle whoever it was, not get shot, tie them up somehow, find out what's going on, run for it. The moment the figure came into view, Beck launched herself at them. The buzzing still in her head seemed to sync with the buzzing of her own mind once she attacked. The maroon figure tried to lift his gun to defend himself, but Beck twisted it out of his hands with one of her hands while she brought the cord around his wrists with the other. She finished tying the cord around his wrists then kicked his legs out from under him so he couldn't try and kick her. The remaining long loop of cord was thrown over the pipe Beck had spotted and she pulled at it, therefore tightening the knot, moving his hands above his head, and pulling him back to his feet. 'So the armor's probably enhancing my strength, no way I could've pulled that off on my own.'

Beck remembered the knives, 'Intimidation's a nice tactic, right?' and she pulled out one of them and held it to the maroon soldier's neck. 'I assume he's a soldier anyways, although, that maroon looks kinda like...' He tensed and let out a small "eep"

"Okay" Beck almost jumped at her own voice, it had a voice filter that was deepening it to an acceptable male's tone. She decided to just roll with it. "Now I'm going to ask nicely, where am I and who are you"

"Please don't hurt me" Beck knew that voice. 'I should've seen this coming. I'm so dumb.' Her heart rate sped as her brain began trying to puzzle it out. She had to check though, there was too much that could go wrong.

"I won't, much." Beck decided on the safer option. "What's your name?"

"Um- I'm, uh Private Dick Simmons" Beck stomped her foot in frustration. 'I should have known, I should have known I should ha- but wait, when?' She could think of one way to find out if it was season one or not.

"Take off your helmet"

"Wait- What? Why?"

"Just- I need to check something, okay?"

"I can't take it off, you take it off, my hands are too busy being held in the air by a maniac!"

"Shut up, I'm not crazy, I swear." She switched the knife to the cord hand and began feeling around where she thought the release switch for the helmet should be.

"What are you doing?" She realized that it probably looked like she was stroking his jaw, not really helping the whole "I'm not crazy thing".

"Trying to find out how to get this helmet off"

"You don't know how to get a helmet off? That's one of the first things they teach you-"

"Hey, I know some other stuff you'd probably kill to know, Simmons. Make this helmet stuff look like child's pla-" A knock at the door. Beck switched the knife back to her free hand.

"Hey, Simmons, Sarge wants to know if that guy's awake yet" 'Grif.' Beck looked back at the sim-soldier she was holding at knifepoint and nodded her head in what was believed to be "Get him away".

"Oh, um, no, no, everything's fine, nothing to worry about" Beck rolled her eyes and moved so that she slipped the cord loop through her elbow and she was behind Simmons, the knife visible against his throat. The door inevitably opened and an orange armored sim-soldier was standing in the doorway, looking upon the scene. The door shut behind him.

"Well you could've said you were busy, I never took you for the kind of guy to be into this sort of thing, but okay-"

"What! I- no! He's-" Beck cut him off. She re-adjusted the knife so it caught Grif's attention.

"Stuff it. You, orange, take off the helmet,"

"Why woul-"

"Just do it. I need to see something"

"Fine, fine" He grumbled as he clicked a clasp along the neck, Beck noted where, and pulled the helmet off his head. For the most part he had light brown skin and dark brown hair. However along the left side of his face he had patched on light freckly skin and a small patch of red hair.. His eyes were also mismatched, the lighter side having a green eye, the darker having a nice brown The wheels began turning in Beck's head again.

"There, happy?" She was, but the happiness was being pushed down to make room for her questioning the various possibilities. 'I can fix things, if I find out when I am I could save them so much trouble.'

"Sort of, I just don't have as blank of a slate as I though I did."

"Okay..." Grif started backing towards the door. "I'll let Sarge know you're up then" Panic flared inside Beck, and she sheathed the knife. She then jumped toward him, moved his gun away from them and she hit the back of his head against a wall really hard.

"Grif!"

"He'll be fine, doesn't he get shot on a daily basis or something?" Beck dragged said soldier over to Simmons. She then looped the cord around Grif's neck, with enough slack that as long as it wasn't pulled on, he'd be fine.

"Don't put your hands down" Beck did a once-over of the room, figured she'd gotten everything she'd had and left.

"Wait, you can't just leave us her-" The door closed in between them and she could hear his, now muffled, protests. As she began running through the halls of the base, Beck began re-running season two through her head. 'What was that one episode, "Aftermath before biology"? it's after that, for sure. But how fa-' 'You recognized those Simulation soldiers quite quickly. It appears you haven't been entirely truthful then.' Beck stopped dead in her tracks, despite being able to see the exit now. She knew that voice too, and it didn't exactly comfort her. It was the voice of the AI who'd driven Maine insane. 'Did I now?' Beck started screaming, the buzzing was now recognizable as resonating with Sigma's voice, she didn't want to get her brain scrubbed. He was in her head. Out of all of them, why him. She kept screaming and was vaguely aware that a red and pink soldier were now running down the hall toward her.

Beck's gloved fingers scrabbled along the bottom of her helmet until she found the clasp. The buzzing cut off as soon as she pulled the helmet off, but a heavy dizziness followed. She flung the helmet with as much force as her, now shaking, limbs could muster. 'Why is he there, where did he come from, have i been here long, how did he get into my armor, why did it have to be him,' She then tried to break past the two sim-soldiers that had circled around to block her path.

"Now listen here... Missy? You are a lady right?" Beck wasn't listening, she was trying to push past, put as much distance between her and the ambition AI as possible.

"Move, I- I gotta, leave" She tried to push either one of them out of the way, if she could just make it out of here, she'd be fine. 'Would it really make that much of a difference though? What will I do? How would that help?' Beck stepped back away from them and sat down against the wall, she didn't trust her legs all that much. She put her knees to her chest and rested her head against her knees.

She realized she'd been tuning out the red soldier. She turned to look at him. The pink one, Donut, was walking down the hall, probably going to find out what happened to his friends.

"I said, you're not a psychotic nutter are you?"

"I'm not. I'm just a little- Just scared." Beck was willing herself to not cry, she was so confused.

"Are you sure? All that yelling like that suggests otherwise"

"I'm fine Sarge, just- give me a chance okay. I can fix- I can help out with a lot of stuff okay." Her head was still spinning, 'I'd like to get off the ride now'. She was actually really tired, maybe it would help with the dizziness. 'They wouldn't mind if I took a quick nap would they? No, it's fine'. Before she closed her eyes yet again, Beck saw Donut walking back with Grif and Simmons trailing behind him. She saw Simmons stoop down to pick up the helmet, then she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimers are a thing, aren't they. Um, I don't own Red versus Blue or Halo. Also, I personally do not swear, so I'm going to be a wimp and it's all gonna be f***ing bleeped out a**holes.)

Beck was starting to get tired of waking up in different places than she fell asleep. She decided to explore through touch before employing her other senses. First thing she noticed was she was no longer in the armor. Secondly that she was in a bed again, probably the same as before. Lastly she felt a ring of metal around her right wrist, pressing down on what she believed to be braided bracelets. She listened for a bit before deciding whether to open her eyes or not, this was rewarded with the sound of pages occasionally being flipped. It was close by.

Her earth brown eyes opened to reveal a familiar ceiling, they'd put her back in the closet. A minute turn of her head to the left showed they had removed the tools and such from the room. Beck allowed herself a small grin at this. 'Guess they're at least a little smarter than I first thought.' A small turn to the right revealed that a small blond soldier, fully armored besides the missing helmet, was sitting there, reading something with one hand. Beck tugged her right arm and saw it was connected to his left arm via handcuff. He looked up at this.

"Hey, you're awake!" She pushed herself into a sitting position. She was in some type of underarmor and the sleeves were pushed up, revealing quite a few braided bracelets on each arm. Another quick once over revealed what "chub" the short girl had previously was all but gone, 'That's new. Time lapse? Must've found a routine that works then, this didn't happen overnight. And it would help explain all these bracelets.' She ran a finger over them, she recognized the braiding pattern, Beck liked to work on these while she thought, she needed to do something with her hands most of the time. They were all new though, no sign of her old ones. The colors were all very familiar, some solid colors, like red, cobalt, and black, while others had two colors, such as a gray and yellow one. 'Oh wait, left Donut hanging.'

"Yeah, I am. Where's everyone else?" Looking at his face straight on, Beck could see a starburst scar on his right side. 'How much have I changed here already, if this is a crucial moment then I could've interrupted something and messed it all up'

"They're all outside, spying on the blues." Beck had untied the pink bracelet, unwrapping it to about a two foot long braid.

"And why would that be?" She tied the ends back together.

"They're trying to get Lopez back, the blues kidnapped him!"

"Well why now?"

"It turns out he's holding some super important plans, something that'll help us defeat the blues!"

It clicked. Still season two. 'So we're there' She threw her legs over the right of the bed, grabbing the soldier's hand, pulling him to his feet, she grabbed his discarded helmet and handed it to the sim-soldier.

"Aha! Thank you Donut!" She plopped the pink bracelet around his neck. She began making a further plan 'Gotta act quick, but how. I'll tell them I know what going to happen. Would that work? One way to find out. Don't mess this up,' She made to run out the door but was jerked back by the handcuff.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" 'Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Plan not formulated, please wait for witty reply to load.' She stood there stuttering for thirty seconds, brain slightly overloaded. 'ah, well, f*** it'

"I-uh, know what's going to happen. It's vital I get to the rest of your team before something bad happens" She needed to get out of there now, anything could be going wrong while she just stood there.

"So you're a psychic? That's so cool."

"More along the lines of you're a series I'm into and I know how things are supposed to play out."

"That's so cool" 'We're wasting time'

"As much as I'd love to just chat with you, we need to get going. Do you have the keys to this?" She lifted her hand and the handcuffs, pulling the pink soldier's hand up as well. She really did want to talk with him, with all of them really, but she'd hopefully have time for nail-painting and gossiping later.

"Nope! I gave them to Sarge for safekeeping" Beck sighed and ran her hand through her hair, it was still cut quite short. 'At least I'd kept my practicality, long hair would've been a pain to fit under that helmet.'

"Let's go then, I'm pretty sure this next part's a bit confusing, circle of confusion and all." Donut kept up chatter as he steered her though the halls, Beck was half listening. The 17 year old, 'But wait, if I'm missing some time, wouldn't I be older? My birthday was next month', was still trying to remember what was supposed to happen next. 'So they decide on stealth, Donut finds the "Cave Devil" then he gets caught? After he gets caught they negotiate right? That sets it up for Church and Tex to get their new bodies and the whole Parabola of mystery thing.' Then the more pressing question, 'But what could I do?'

It took a bit longer than she would've liked, Donut kept leading her down the wrong halls, but eventually they got to the group of three soldiers standing just outside the base.

"I'm just saying, how about instead of just getting me killed, we try and do some recon-" Grif was cut off by Simmons' yell.

"Donut! What are you doing out here, you're supposed to keep her inside the base" Beck flinched back, 'Did I mess up already? Of course they wouldn't trust you stupid, you woke up and started attacking, then started screaming.'

"No, no she's cool! I promise." 'Well "cool" may be stretching it,'

"Sorry about, y'know, earlier. I was a little... Ambitious, I guess" She couldn't help a small smile for the joke only she got. She continued,

"Also scared, mostly scared really. But you have to give me a chance to explain." She paused a beat, they looked among themselves, but didn't interrupt. Her heart started pounding harder as she tried to word what she wanted to say.

"I'm not from around here. That much is clear to me, I'm not supposed to be here. By "here" I mean, just, this everything, this universe, this time, this place, all of it." The red simulations soldier took her pause to ask a question.

"Then why in the h*** are you here, and where the f*** did you come from miss." Beck became painstakingly aware they all had guns but her, they could shoot her right between the eyes and no one could stop them.

"Please, I- I'm getting there, I'm Beck, I'm from 2014, 17 years old, I think-"

"That makes you incredibly old, but still relatively young" 'Thanks Grif'

"And I'm not supposed to be here, because..." 'nicest way to word this, nicest way to word this..' She said said the next part as quickly as she could and stepped back, slightly trying to hide behind the pink soldier.

"You guys aren't supposed to exist, you're a video webseries based off a video game." That caused some chaos.

"Blasphemy, this is all just some plot to throw us off. I knew you were blue, just-"

"-doesn't make sense, well, it does, but that's impossible. Universe jumping-"

"-gonna have to call bulls*** on that one, though it would explain-"

"-the coolest thing isn't it? I wonder-"

Beck was watching more than listening, it'd be too hard to zero in on any one conversation, it didn't look like they were going to shoot her dead right then and there. Maybe hold a trial fist. Donut would appreciate the theatrics involved with that. She absently fiddled with the handcuff and various bracelets, untying the bright red, orange, and maroon ones, but not handing them out yet. A loud bang made Beck jump in the air and almost fall over. Things went quiet and everyone was looking at the red leader, his gun still in the air.

"Now that I've got your attention, how do I know you aren't some kinda spy?" 'Has my time come, is this the moment for... Useless trivia?'

"Um, hold on, I've got this. B-because I know a bunch of facts that you have mentioned, or are going to mention at some point." 'Smooth, nerd' She organized them in her head regardless.

"Yeah! Like, she knew my name and I didn't even mention it!"

"Yes, Franklin Delano Donut, from Iowa, with a fear of spiders, who grew up on a farm, took Spanish in highschool, and has a f***ing sweet throwing arm, I did." Beck then pointed at Grif.

"Dexter Grif, Honolulu Hawaii, fear of... Bats, was it? Likes long walks on the beach, caught up in a one man draft. I could go into detail on this next part but I'll leave it at family members I'm aware of, mother and sister, sister is colorblind and named Kaikaina." Beck's response to the attempted interruptions, because they didn't just let her ramble, was to continue on and ignore any attempts to derail her from her new objective. She knew she couldn't stop now and rounded on Simmons.

"Dick Simmons, you already told me that, not sure where you're from, but you're Dutch-Irish, fear of snakes I think, "But I don't wanna join the women's league dad, I want to be a mathlete, a mathlete!", trouble talking directly with girls, funny because much later you're put in charge of a squad entirely made of girls, also, all around nerd I'd say. But that's coming from the girl looking for an excuse to rattle off trivia."

"Finally, for now anyways, Sarge. Full name unknown, congratulations you've managed to go 11 full seasons without any hint of a real name, Moscow Iowa, heights, hates Grif, you turned Simmons into a cyborg because you needed a tech guy and somehow managed to pull a Frankenstein with Grif, which I'm actually really impressed about that, and CPR saved you from a bullet wound to the head."

There was quiet and if Beck wasn't handcuffed she'd have run for it by now. She instead started looking at her feet, they were covered in the same material the underarmor was made of. Interesting.

'DidImessup, didImessup' She could feel disproving stares being thrown at her, she didn't want to look in case there actually were. The ground was much less complicated than people, she preferred to look at that. She heard Grif let out a laugh,

"Mathletes? Who the f*** wants to be a mathlete?"

"I did, Mr. Long Walks On The Beach. Hawaii huh?"

Beck let out a sigh of relief and looked up. She was prevented from smiling at the sight of Sarge still looking at her. Probably looking at her funny, or suspiciously, maybe he just fell asleep exactly like that, Beck didn't know, helmets are weird. He didn't fall asleep like that because he then started to talk to her.

"If I find out you're planning to hurt any of my men, Grif excluded,"

"Hey!"

"I will personally make sure you regret it." There was something about his tone, like he was carefully wording it. But not in a threatening way, which was odd given the content. 'Is this a test?' Beck responded with what she thought was the right answer.

"No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't hit a girl, you'd just order someone else, probably Simmons, to do it for you." His whole demeanor changed quite quickly.

"Welcome to Red team girly, best d*** team in the canyon. Now what were we talking about?"

"W-wait, you're just letting her join like that? The only thing we know about her is she's probably close to 17 and is from 500 years in the past."

"Ooh! Don't forget the part where she knows all about us, our biggest fears, our tragic backstories! That's the exciting part."

"All I know is we're now in possession of possibly the most useful weapon around here. Knowledge." 'Would now be a good time?'

"Um, uh, sir? Small question, do you have the keys to these handcuffs? Donut said you had them."

"Did he now, then I probably put them somewhere for safekeeping. Simmons!"

"They're right here sir." The cyborg unlocked them and Beck rolled her wrist around, happy it was free. She took this opportunity to place the braid around the taller person's neck.

"I-Um, why?"

"I made them, don't know when, I think I've been in this universe longer than my memory is leading me to believe, but I've decided to give them out. Already gave Donut his Pi- Lightish red one, and that's yours right there."

"Okay, uh, th-thanks"

"Ha! You really are s*** with girls." Beck walked over to where Grif was mocking him and gave him his orange one. He mumbled a thanks. She went to finish handing them out, but the red team leader was on the radio. As she got closer she could hear the conversation,

"So you're sure she's not on there"

"Yeah dude, checked, double checked, triple checked."

"hmmh, fine, Blood Gulch out." He turned to see Beck there.

"You shouldn't be using the radio you know, you are aware of the whole O'malley thing right?"

"That's the blues' problem isn't it?"

"It turns into an "all of you" problem. He can jump through radios, and is still at large because you guys all abandoned Doc, so he didn't get the "no radios" memo."

"Wait, that traitorous pacifier?"

"Yeah, pretty funny considering O'malley's the fragment for rage, of all the people to jump to, a pacifist probably wasn't high on his list."

"hmmm" It was quiet for a moment, everyone had stopped talking by this point, so instead of standing around and talking, they were just standing around. Beck's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Not to sound rude, but is there any way I could get some food, I have no idea the last time I ate"


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm really happy about the positive feedback! I'm still new to ff, so I'm not too sure how replies really work, but thanks everyone who's reviewed. Your comments inspire me to keep going with this story! This is more setting stuff up than actual action, that's next chapter.

I do not own Red Versus Blue or Halo.)

'Honestly, there could be worse things to do right now, it's not the most useless thing' Beck flipped a pancake.

'Yeah, this is really dumb'

Beck had started off just grabbing a can of soup or something easy, but when she found the box of pancake mix, she couldn't resist. She was making a large batch of pancakes and answering some of the questions the red team was asking.

"So warthog sticks then?"

"Yup, although, a puma is a real animal."

"Ha! Told you."

"Shut up"

"What season is it on?"

"Twelve, but you're in two right now,"

"D***, that's a lot"

"When'd it start?"

" "Hey," "Yeah?" "Do you ever wonder why we're here?" "I dunno man, one of life's greatest mysteries""

"That was a while ago"

"Wait, I wasn't there for that"

"No, it was before you showed up, right when they got the warthog"

Beck started humming Blood Gulch Blues, missing her ipod, it'd been in her bag with everything else that'd gone missing. She finished the last pancake and brought the stack over to the folding table they were sitting at. They all had their helmets off but were otherwise armored and armed. She could see the cyborg parts on Simmons' face, the robot eye was really a nice touch. It looked rather well done too. She realized she'd been staring and instead just dished out food.

"So," Beck started after she'd finished a small plate. She'd been working out a plan for getting Lopez back, while still giving the blues their new bodies. "I was thinking, I need to get in contact with the blues, and we also need Lopez back." 'Though I could just tell you the disappointing truth of the message he's carrying. It's BS' "What had happened was Grif and Donut were sent to spy, but Donut wandered off, got lost in a cave, then ended up heading to blue base once he got out by accident. He was then captured, and the blues planned on making a trade, Lopez and Donut for two empty robot shells."

"Why would they need that?"

"Two of their members are dead, but they can take over people or inhabit robots. You've kinda experience this already, Sarge, he took over your body once during the whole Tex ordeal, and is currently inhabiting Lopez's which is why the warthog went crazy a while back"

"I knew it." Donut whispered.

"So what I was going to do is get myself captured while you guys work on the robots, we trade, basically the entire plot for the next three seasons shifts drastically. The quicker we do this the less chance of Doc/O'malley showing up in the middle of the trade and everything going down from there."

"But why in the name of the never-moving sun do you have to talk with the blues of all people, they'll just try to keep you for themselves. Greedy little..."

"Because they have someone who might know if I was where I think I was to get my armor and the AI" It turned out she hadn't mentioned that last part.

"Wait, you have one? Couldn't you just ask it what happened?"

"I was screaming and threw my helmet across the room, he's not exactly the one I'd want in my head. He's the fragment for ambition and creativity. In the other timeline he ended up making his agent go crazy and kill other freelancers for their AI and equipment. I-I guess I could ask, but there's no way I'm gonna waltz around with him in my helmet." Well that's a problem she hadn't thought of, if she didn't use her helmet, she couldn't really do much. It wouldn't be smart to walk around helmet-less either, everyone had guns. 'You could tell them to log off right? It's not a direct implant, so you should be fine, just rip off the helmet in a fit of panic if he says anything scary or tries to make you turn on your friends and murderer them all.' She wasn't really comforting herself.

"I think- I think I'm going to try and make him log off, if that doesn't work, I guess I won't be using my helmet then."

"And that's your best option? Hope you don't get brainwashed then hope the crazy computer just signs off because you say please?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Grif."

"I'm just saying, couldn't you just use someone else's helmet?" That was true. She thought about it for a minute. Simmons spoke up,

"You could use Donut's"

"Why his?"

"You two are about the same size. If you used his armor too, they'd just think it was him. He was the one who was supposed to be caught right? Grif could take you to the halfway point then you could go and get yourself captured while Sarge and I work on the robots."

"But what would I do? I really don't want someone inside me, well, not now anyways"

"You'd just, guard the base."

"Without my armor? Awesome! I'd be undercover, no one would expect me until I came at them and took them from the re-" Beck cut him off, and began gathering the now empty plates from the table.

"So it's a plan. I get in the armor, I get caught, I explain to them what's going on, we make the trade, and we're fine!"

"Actually sleeping beauty, it's getting to be late, me and my men need to turn in for the night"

"No way, it's only- oh, it's ten thirty, that sun really doesn't set does it?"

The soldiers all got up and started heading off to go do their nighttime routines, 'I'll just, head to the closet again I guess.' Beck had to backtrack all the way to the front of the base before making her way to where the closet that was functioning as her room was. Once she got there, she got ready to change out of the underarmor she'd been in for who knows how long before realizing something. 'I have nothing to change into' Well that's a bit embarrassing. She stepped back into the hall and waited for someone to walk by.

Eventually she heard an alternating between metal and skin hitting the concrete floor head down the hall. 'Simmons, he can help me' Beck reached out and tapped the cyborg on his human arm as he walked past reading a book. He was in a dark red t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Aaah! Oh, uh, it's you Beck. Y-you kinda scared me for a moment" 'Look at this blushing nerd, what a dork'

"Sorry. I just realized, I don't have any clothes, the only things I have are what I came here with."

"Th-that could be a problem, uh Donut should have something?"

"Great, can you show me where he is?" They continued walking, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"What's bugging you?"

"Hm? Oh, i-it's nothing"

"C'mon, I won't bite."

"Did people like me?" 'That's an odd question,'

"Of course they did, cute, rule-following, cyborg, tech-guy, nerd, with a dash of a**hole, what's not to love?" The trip was finished in quiet, though notably less strained than before.

The two got to the door and the cyborg knocked on it. Donut's head popped out,

"Oh hey guys, what's up!" He opened the door the rest of the way and Beck saw a bit more of him than she'd wanted to. He had on booty-shorts and a tanktop that was just a little too short. Simmons was decisively not looking at him.

"Beck doesn't have any clothes so I thought she could borrow some of yours." 'I am not wearing booty-shorts. I might not have as much fat to be self-conscious about, but I have a while til I'm that confident.' Donut's face lit up,

"I bet I have just the thing! Makeover!" 'Please no, I just want pants'

"How about we save that for a little later Donut, promise. Just some sweats and a tee for now."

"Aw, I'm holding you to that promise Beck" 'I'm sure you will, and later is fine, right now I just want out of this underarmor.'

The blonde soldier pulled her into the room and the brown haired one gave a half-wave to Simmons before the door closed. She stood patiently while Donut held up clothes to make sure they'd fit her, almost everything did. Pants were the easiest, her legs were just a little shorter than his. Shirts had the added obstacle that was Beck's breasts, but they found her a tanktop that should work.

Beck shooed Donut out so she could change, and gave another half-wave to Simmons who was still out in the hall, reading his book. 'Ah, s***, there's cameras aren't there. Gym powers, activate!' She put the tanktop over the underarmor shirt and pulled the sleeves off, pulling her arms under the shirt and rolling it up around her neck. She put her arms through the tanktop, thankful for the sportsbra that came with her, and folded the shirt. She quickly pulled the pants part down and put on the sweatpants. It took less than a minute for her to be done getting changed.

She picked up the old clothes and went to open the door, her brain was running with things that could go wrong the next day. 'But Tucker at least wouldn't shoot on sight, as far as he knows, the pink one's a girl, and well, tomorrow I'll be the pink one. But should I do something about Domalley, totally calling them that now, anything I could do would cause suspicion. Although, sabotage would be a smart idea, he's working on that purple bike thing, if I take that out of commission for a while, he can't show up in it and take Lopez.' She opened the door and gave Donut a thumbs up,

"It fits, thanks a bunch!"

"No problem!" Beck started to walk back, Simmons went to help lead her back to her room. 'Good thing too, I wasn't paying much attention on the way over' She continued puzzling out what to do tomorrow. 'I'll make a quick detour to slice up some wires or something, then get out of there befo-'

"So uh, I like your tattoos, are those Greek letters?" She froze.

"Oh, sorry, are they something you're sensitive about?"

"Tattoos?" her voice could only squeak out that one word, she didn't want to look in case it was what she thought it was. She looked, on her shoulders going down her bicep on each arm were the compilation of letters that made up The Meta's sign. Her heart leaped into her throat as she tried to figure out what it could mean.

'Did I go meta? No, I couldn't have, Sigma was just in the helmet, not implanted, I'd know not to let him do that to me'

"S***, you didn't know?"

"N-no, I didn't." She forced herself to calm down, she was not going to flip out over this 'In all actuality I probably got that myself just because. I'd do that. It's just coincidence I ended up with my mind wiped in the middle of the same canyon the Alpha's in with the one searching him out plugged into my helmet.'

"Hey, Simmons, I don't have anything else unusual do I?"

"Well, uh, what did you used to look like?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, I don't have blood red eyes or something do I? Sarge'd love that" Her breathing was slow as she calmed herself down, 'Well maybe it was just for fun, well maybe I headed out planetside while with freelancer and got it. Well maybe I told them the significance and maybe we all laughed, because that one of us going meta would never ever happen'

"Would now be a good time to mention you have a white stripe here." He motioned towards his head, miming a stripe down the middle. 'Well Maybe, Well Maybe, Well Maybe, Well Ma-' She was confused and angry at herself.

"God d*** it!" She kicked a wall and Simmons jumped back at the loud expletive. Grif had been heading down the hall towards them and had sped up his walking a bit to see what the commotion was about. "What was I doing over there, making bracelets, dying hair, tattooing the symbol of the most terrifying mute in the galaxy onto my arms!" Donut had come back out of his room at the yelling. "Did I even change anything? Flowers is still dead, Church and Tex are still screwed, how much you wanna bet CT's still dead too!"

She ran her fingers through her hair probably a little harder than she should have, Beck didn't care. She leaned her forehead against the wall, there was shuffling behind her. 'And now you've drawn a crowd, drama queen. Good going. You probably look like an idiot, face on a wall an-and...' Oh look, she was crying. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She tried to brush them off, but they stayed on

"Give me a minute, okay. I just realized how lost I am."

"Hey," It was Donut "don't worry, things'll work out in the end, right?" She let out a sharp laugh,

"Ha. I've already messed things up enough, and now here I am, and the only guy who can tell me what I messed up is the same one who's actions pretty much directly lead to you getting shot and left for dead by a previous ally." The hand on her shoulder tensed then was removed. 'Nice going smarta**, he was trying to be nice. Well, ruined things over here, lets see if Blue team needs any more emotional wrecks.' Before she could attempt to run for it, or even stop crying all the way, someone else leaned against the wall next to her.

"That sounds pretty f***ed up." Grif. "So what are you going to do about it? Because trying to push it down obviously isn't working" She responded with and ambiguous grunt. 'No, it worked fine, what're you talking about'

"I say, and this is just me, first off, lighten up, if kissa** over there were in your situation, he'd f***ing wet himself with joy."

"Hey"

"You would. You've spent this whole time so far trying to stop things that haven't even happened yet, the most relaxed I've seen you is when you were cooking, and I've got a feeling you were beating yourself up over that too. Secondly, try letting us know why you're flipping the f*** out, chances are someone could try to help, even if you then tell them they're going to die" She felt another pang of guilt at that, 'Sorry Donut'. She stood back up straight and wiped her eyes.

"You're smarter than you act most the time, Grif, I need to keep that in mind. I think that breakdown's been building for a while now. 'M sorry Donut, you don't die by the way, Doc actually manages to save someone for once, you two start your own little farm and everything." They were all just standing around in a state of awkward silence. All of them but Sarge, but who know what the f*** that guy was doing.

"Flowers is the blue leader isn't he?" Simmons was the one to break the quiet.

"He was, aspirin allergy."

"I think he was airlifted out of there. There was all this commotion down at Blue base a long time ago. He never got back there, but our intel says he was reassigned after an incident." Beck started smiling, there was about a 20% chance he was making this up but even if he was, he was trying.

"Thanks, sorry I got all emotional like that." Footsteps headed down the hall, and the Red leader came around the corner holding his gun, despite being out of his armor.

"What are you all standing around for, there will be no co-ed sleepovers on my watch, get your sorry a**es to bed."

"Yes sir" Beck was lead the rest of her way to her room by Simmons, she had a small smile still on her face, 'Maybe I wasn't being as useless as I thought I was,' She went to sleep that night content with her plan for the next day.

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

(Things are going to start rolling in this chapter, but probably won't stop rolling til next one. This one is pretty short just because I wanted to get it out there. I do not own Red Versus Blue or Halo.)

Beck woke up in the middle, or what she assumed to be the middle, of the night, she had no dreams again, so she couldn't have been out for long. 'RIP: my sleep schedule' Beck chose to bide her time until she grew tired enough to sleep for a little more. She tied and untied the bracelets mostly, thinking over previous episodes and what had happened. She also would occasionally try and think about the whole tattoos and hair thing, but didn't stress over it too much because she had no reason to jump to ridiculous conclusions. Or so she told herself.

A small time after she'd woken up, she wasn't the best at telling time, clocks were definitely her friends, Beck heard footsteps down the hall. Reflexes from almost being caught on her computer at three am kicked in and she shoved her hands and the bracelet she was holding under the pillow and began breathing slowly.

'Wait, why would someone be walking around in the middle of the night? It's either later than I thought, or something's up.' The steps stopped outside of her room and she felt a stab of panic. She was in an unfamiliar place with people she technically didn't know in the middle of a battlefield. 'If someone's come to kill me, I'm at least gonna f*** them up on my way out.' She gripped the string in both hands and forced her shoulders to relax, pretending to be asleep. After the steps hesitated at the door, started to head back and then come back up to the door, the person finally opened it.

Beck didn't hear any more footsteps, but she could've deluded herself into thinking she heard a sigh of relief, and the door closed, she listened intently at the footsteps as they went back from where they came. 'Okay, I'm sleeping with a knife from now on.' She had no idea who it could have been, but she thought that maybe every other step sounded a little louder.

After a few more minutes of staying up, making sure they hadn't just left to go grab a gun or something, Beck managed to get back into a troubled short sleep. When she woke up, she felt tired and slightly sick of sleep. 'Okay, I don't care if it's 4 AM or what, I'm getting a glass of water at least.' She made her roundabout way to the kitchen, where she saw Donut. He was in the same thing he'd been the previous night, sitting at the table, and eating a piece of toast.

"'Morning" Beck headed over to where she'd seen the glasses last and poured herself one.

"Oh hey! Didn't expect to see you up."

"I slept most of yesterday, I didn't exactly need a full night's rest. I kept waking up, so I decided "hey, I'm just gonna be up for the day." Where's everyone else?"

"Well we're supposed to be up and everything by 6, so they should be out here soon"

"Cool," She sat down and the sim soldier closed the book he had, Beck raised an eyebrow.

"I get up early so I can write in my diary before everyone else gets up."

"Okay then," He started going on about how he'd been recording some ideas to redo the base, "Because the outside's just so gray, I mean, I know we have lights and the flags, but think about it. A nice mural on the wall would look great!" Beck listened to his ideas, not that it mattered, he'd probably continue even if she'd fallen asleep, but she liked listening to people talk about things they enjoyed. A few minutes later she heard the voices of the orange and maroon sim soldiers heading down the hall. They soon entered the kitchen, already in armor, helmets under their arms.

"No, I'd say that's pretty F***ing creepy" Grif.

"It's not, I was just checking up on h- Oh, um hi Beck, didn't expect to see you up yet." She shrugged,

"I'm just hoping my sleep schedule is still salvageable."

The two went and raided the kitchen for breakfast and sat down at the table. Grif looked up from the full plate of Oreos he had,

"Are you gonna get anything?"

"Maybe in a bit, I'm not really all too hungry right now."

"Suit yourself."

Beck continued listening to Donut go on about all his ideas until the other two asked him to "please for the love of god stop". She then listened to all their banter, occasionally inputting her opinion until the remaining member of their team walked in.

"Okay men, and Beck," She waved at him "today we execute plan Get Lopez Back, as directed by Beck. First stage, disguise"

"I'm not quite sure it's really a disguise, more of a "can't use my own armor" thing. But disguise does make it sound intentional, maybe I can voice mod, that Tucker guy's kinda an a**."

"Second stage, infiltration"

"Getting caught and telling them that they're a webseries based off a videogame."

"And finally, the payoff,"

"I come back with Lopez, and blue team gets robots, hopefully no interruptions on that part"

"Everyone know the plan?"

"I-"

"Good, let's get this over with"

* * *

Beck had put on the underarmor, then realized she had no idea how to put on the pieces of pink armor spread out on the bed.

"Hey Simmons"

"Uh, yes?"

"I couldn't even take off the helmet"

"What's that have to do wi- Oh, I see. Um uh, hey Donut!" He called down the hall where Donut was walking past.

"Yes?"

"Help Beck with the armor"

"Okay, I'm always happy to help a friend get in some pants"

Simmons ran Beck through a crashcourse in using the armor and what it did while Donut helped her put it on. She quickly caught on about which parts did what and how to alter things on the helmet readout, she was always a quick learner when it came to these things. He then began tinkering with the voice functions on the helmet for her.

"Here try this" Beck put on the helmet, it smelled nice, kind of like flowers.

"How's this?"

"Mmm, I'd say it's pretty believable, they should fall for it, why are you using it though?"

"Like I said, Tucker's an a**, if I want to be taken seriously, it's probably smart to let him think I'm a guy. He'd make lewd comments otherwise. At first he'll insist I'm a girl because this color is typically associated with females, but he catches on quick, male voice, male-ish name, he'll think I'm a guy til I unveil."

"Then, why take off the helmet at all?"

"Because if I'm right, Church probably's heard about me, and he'll know I'm "supposed" to be a girl." She had the armor on and put her knives and guns onto the armor.

Stage one: done.

* * *

Beck and Grif stood at the halfway point,

"So, I'm not going straight to blue base, I need to make a quick detour to stop our unwanted visitor when we make the trade"

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"I've been thinking it over, it's the best I've got. Even if we hurry this along, there's a chance he's already prepared."

"Fine, radio us when you find a time to trade"

"Will do! Don't use it until then, O'malley might still try to jump around." Beck then ran off to where the caves were. On her way in she mentally marked the places she'd been so she could find her way out. After a minute of wandering she began to hear voices.

'Bingo' She walked over and quickly peered around the wall of the cave. Luck was on her side, Domalley was facing the other way, working on the purple bike thing.

"I'm just saying, it would be a lot easier if you used a planner"

"I'm not going to use a stupid planner, evil is unpredictable,"

"If you think that you wouldn't be able to stay on track-"

"I can follow a schedule just fine, devouring my enemies' hearts sometimes takes longer than planed"

'Need to get them away from that,' She found a good sized rock next to her and flung it with all her might past the two into the other side of the cavern

'Sweet throw, maybe it's the armor that gives him his kicka** arm' Not likely, it was probably that she was a lot stronger than before she came here, and the armor was just playing on that.

"Who dares trespass, I will destroy you and they'll never find the body"

"Maybe they're friendly?"

"More reason to destroy them"  


They started walking over there and as soon as they were far enough away, Beck sprang from her hiding spot and went to town on the bike with her knife, slicing any exposed wires and stabbing anything that looked important. She heard them coming back and bolted back to where she'd been hiring.

"But why would someone throw a rock over there, no one knows we're here"

"Hmmm, wait," She heard footsteps run to the bike

"Knives and rock throwing... Were there any women in that canyon of idiots?"

"No, the only one there was dead by the time I got there. Why?"

"Nothing, we're moving the timetable forward"

"So we're using a planner no-"

"For the last time, I will not be using a planner"

Beck waited for them to continue work on the bike 'Oh no, but there's no way the bike can be fixed in time, so we're good, right?'

She left the caves the way she came and headed towards blue base. She headed around the side and wandered around over there. She felt a gun on her back.

"So they sent a lady assassin to try and kill us, huh?" 'And there's Tucker'

Stage two: started


	5. Chapter 5

(Okay, I apologize in advance for google translate Spanish, but at least it's accurate to canon that way, right? I do not own Red Versus Blue or Halo)

She felt the gun poking her back, she organized a lie in her head before speaking. He started leading her into the base, she put her arms above her head casually. 'I hope this voice thing works'

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else, I'm no assassin"

"D***it, and here I though I'd just captured the only girl in the canyon." A moment's pause,

"Is there a girl on your team?" They entered the base,

"No, why?"

"I overheard them talking about a screaming girl over the radio, I mean, I'd make her scream, but what was up with that." 'dangit, forgot that he's still getting transmissions from that.'

"Oh, I broke my helmet's speaker and it made my voice all girly, I had to switch out with the other short guy over there. He's probably just lounging around and I'm out here getting caught"

"What are you even doing over here?"

"Oh! I have a message for blue team, do you want to hear it first, or wait for your team?"

"Um, how about you tell me now."

"Okay, um, gimme a minute to gather my thoughts, don't interrupt once I get rolling, you'll throw me off"

"Whatever"

"What if I told you I knew your future, what would happen, how things would play out, the catch being that it was only in a universe where I'm not here-"

"I'd say you're f***ucking insane-"

"I said, don't interrupt Lavernius Tucker from, I want to say, Detroit, Michigan. You got that armor from your old captain, he was supposed to have died, but I've been told I changed that. The last thing Church said to you before kicking the bucket were that he'd always hated you the most. Decent soldier, if lazy and unmotivated, maybe best in this canyon though, "I'm a lover not a fighter", gets better though, you get chosen to be the hero of an alien race and do negotiations with your half alien son. You were upset you never got to use the sniper-" He held up his gun and cut her off,

"Who the h*** are you and how the f*** do you know this"

"Now that I know I've got your attention, I'm Beck, I'm not from around here, Church should've at least heard of me, I just want to help."

"You can start by telling me how you know all this"

"How about when you come back with the rest of your team, I don't feel like repeating myself" He spent a few moments thinking it over then spat out a "Fine", and left her in the base while he went and got them,

"Can you do that for me" Beck jumped into the air, Caboose had come up behind her at some point. She regained her composure,

"Do what?"

"Tell me about myself, I forget sometimes." 'Poor kid, even though he's older than me technically.'

"Sure, Michael J. Caboose, you're from a moon colony, and have 17 sisters, that's a lot." She noticed she took on a softer tone when speaking to him, 'Eh, so what if it sounds like story time.'

"Yes, I like this part"

"You're very strong, stronger than most people think, like an ox, but you don't have horns or lumberjack friends. You're-"

"Just what the h*** is going on here?" A white ghost faded into view in front of Beck, Tucker came running back into base

"Dude, at lease try to use doors"

"Hey Church, I'd like to assume you know about me, even just a bit"

"Yeah, Tex's mentioned a Beck, but that's always a girl, so who the f*** are you?"

"Weeeelllll, voice mod technology's actually been out for a while, and considering you guys are in full body armor 24/7, I'm surprised no one's tried to replace one of you. It'd be pretty easy"

"Wait, you're saying you're a chick?" She instantly shot a glare at the teal soldier, pausing in taking off the borrowed helmet,

"Try anything and I will hurt you, I'm, technically, still underage." She took it off and made a half-hearted attempt to fix her helmet hair,

"I don't remember anything that's happened between my leaving home and then my showing up near red base yesterday, I was kinda hoping you could fill me in, apparently I've done a lot."

"Tex never really went into too much detail, just that you watched their backs and saved them from a couple sticky situations, you could ask her, but,"

"But she's not here right now, I know, I'm actually working on that as we speak! Well, Red team is anyways. You see, what was supposed to happen is Donut, the pink one, gets caught by you guys and then you work out a trade: Lopez and Donut for two robot bodies, one robot per prisoner. I actually need to see how far done they are with that actually," She trailed off, thinking about timing, 'It shouldn't take them too long to build the robots right? They got that fancy little kit and everything, and with two of them working on it it should only take-'

"Woah, woah woah, wait, what do you mean "supposed to happen"?" Church sounded thoroughly confused.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, she probably didn't mention that part. Like I said, I'm not from around here, I'm from a universe where you, this entire canyon, freelancer and all that, are a webseries based off a videogame series. I've watched the webseries, and am now in it. However, like I said, I've got not memories of being here before yesterday." Two of the three soldiers stayed quiet for a moment, trying to process this new information. The standard blue one however,

"Aw man, I hate when that happens," 'I really don't have anything to say to that'

"If you aren't legal, how old are you then? Don't you have to be like, 18 to join the military?" 'Okay, nipping this at the bud'

"I'm just going to tell you that if you act like an a**, I will cut something off, maybe a finger, some hair, but maybe not, I've got a lot on my plate and can't deal with your bulls*** right now."

"Jeez, I was just wondering, no need to be a b**** about it."

"I'm 17. Sorry I'm reacting a little harshly because, as cool of a guy as you may be, you don't, or won't, anyways, have the best track record with these kind of things. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find a time to make the trade, the quicker we do this, the lower the chances of you getting shot with a rocket launcher" She put the helmet back on, walked a bit away, and turned on the radio, aware the others were talking behind her back.

"Hey, about how long?" Simmons answered her after a moment,

"I'd say two more hours, meet at the halfway point?"

"Okay! See you then, keep the radios off." She hung up and walked back over.

"Two hours, we're meeting them at the halfway point, we make the switch. Any questions?" Church hesitated slightly before presenting one.

"Why don't you just stay with us? If Tex knows about what happened, she could just tell you when she gets back?"

"Red team's already called dibs, only way I could come over here is if I then went back over there" Tucker started complaining,

"Uhg, now they're gonna have even more people than us"

"But you guys have Tex, she's about twenty of us"

"But you have that whole "know the future" thing going for you"

"If it makes you feel any better I had no idea how any of this armor or anything worked until right before I left"

"Well, I know I can help you take it off, if you know what I mea-"

"However, look at these cool knives I've got, wonder if they'll go through bone!" 'Okay, so maybe the bantering isn't so bad,'

"I've got a bone you can see, baby"

"Okay, hold on, let me get my knife out" He stopped replying after she actually started to take out a knife. Beck broke out into a grin, "I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine, Tucker."

Stage two: complete.

* * *

Beck was sitting on a couch, absentmindedly inspecting one of the five knives. She'd given out the bracelets, giving Tucker Church's and Tex's to hold onto for their new bodies, and they'd went their separate ways. Church had gone back to possess Lopez and paint him brown again after Beck warned him about the possible robot uprising. Caboose had gone who knows where and was doing who knows what. Tucker was in the rec room with her, this had spurned a few comments about what kind of recreation they could get up to. Beck had taken great joy in deflecting every single one of those comments, it was like a game.

She felt a growl in her stomach, 'I never did get breakfast did I? Nervous I guess,'

"Hey, what do you guys have in means of food around here?"

"I'm sure I could fulfill all your-"

"Yeah, no. I'm actually asking,"

"I dunno, we have a bunch of mayonnaise, if you want that"

"Why woul- Oh! Caboose traded the crockpot for that didn't he?"

"Yeah, don't want to know how that was brought up"

"You tried to get info out of Donut, but all he told you guys were a bunch of crockpot recipes. You explained this to Church then when he asked if you even had one, you told him Caboose traded it for 140 jars of mayo"

"That's just f***ing weird" He began leading her to the kitchen, once they got there, she found it in a state of disarray. A quick search of the cabinets lead her to believe these people lived on crackers, rice, mayo and anything else they could somehow find in the midst of the mess.

"My word, Red team's more organised than this, where do you guys even get food around here?" She grabbed a box of crackers, checking it wasn't somehow defiled by the mess around it.

"Command sends down food every month or so, we put it in here, simple"

"I'd say this place needs a woman's touch-" She shoved a cracker into her mouth

"Bow chicka bo-"

"But I'll go so far as to say, you need a Simmons or something to keep this place in check"

"That's the maroon guy right?"

"Yeah, good at organizing, making things orderly. See, even though they have Grif, they have three others who have at least some idea of some form of organization."

"We're kinda a bit dysfunctional right now in case you didn't notice"

They continued sitting there for some period of time, just talking, until Church came up to them in Lopez's body,

"It's almost time to head over there, where the f*** is Caboose"

"Yes?" Beck turned her head slightly to see Caboose now standing there.

"Son of a-! Whatever, let's get this done before whoever our mystery guest is shows up"

Beck put her helmet, technically Donut's, back on and they filed out of there. When the neared the halfway, Beck asked to speak with Lopez before they headed over.

"He speaks Spanish you do know that, right?" She gave him a look through the helmet, and she knew the ghost caught her drift,

"Jeez, fine, talk to the d*** Spanish robot," He left Lopez's body and the robot immediately turned to go back to the base, probably back to Sheila.

"Wait! Lopez!" Her voice was still deepened through the helmet, wasn't it? Beck ran in front of him and held out her hands, "Hear me out, okay"

"Mi equipo me ha traicionado, no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de estos idiotas"-My team betrayed me, I want nothing to do with any of these idiots-

"Okay, that was all just one big misunderstanding because yeah, they're not always the brightest bulbs. They thought you were blue team, staging some a**backward attack"

"¿Me entiendes?"-You understand me?-

"I lived in Arizona most of my life, I picked it up after a while. Now listen, you're tired of them, I get that, but as things are going right now, it's either working for idiots here, where you can probably go and talk with Sheila once I get things to settle down, or working as a minion to the "main villain" of the first five seasons as just a very determined head. I promise to find a way to make things easier, I can translate most of your ideas, so they can't just ignore you, maybe get you an English voice chip if you wanted it, but for now, I need you to trust me okay?" Lopez the Heavy was quiet for a moment, processing her offer.

"Bien, pero no voy a disfrutar de ella"-Fine, but I won't enjoy it- She felt her face light up,

"Thank you!" They walked back to the group, Church had gone for high ground to watch the exchange, making sure no funny business went down. After a few moments she saw Red team leave their base, minus Donut, and the robots alongside them. Beck waved at them and got a wave, a nod, and a half-wave, in return.

Stage three: started.

"You send over our people, then we'll send over the bots, got it?" The Blue team reluctantly sent over their "hostages" first, Beck assured them she would make sure the robot shells got over. 'Halfway across and things are looking good' Of course the moment the words dare cross her mind, a large explosion behind her caught her attention. Tucker was running from a singed area of grass. Shooting the missiles that singed the grass was none other than Domalley himselves.

"Careful, this thing's really really loud!"

"How about we try not being careful and getting hit by it instead!"

Beck noted, a little smugly, that the cycle was trailing smoke and making jarred motions every once in a while, throwing off their aim. That thing wouldn't stay in the air for long. She did a quick headcount of the Reds and Blues, none of them had been taken down, that was good.

Beck grabbed Lopez's hand and began trying to pull the robot towards the base faster. He didn't move at first, questioning why she was tugging at his arm, but ended up following her lead. 'He doesn't know it's me, we're fine, just need to get Lopez to the base befor-' An explosion sounded

Beck felt an arm wrap around her waist and list her off the ground, 'Nononononononononononono' She kicked wildly to try and get free. Three words connected in her brain, 'Radio, Helmet, O'malley' and in a flash she ripped the helmet off her head and tossed it bellow, like h*** was there any chance she was gonna even present an opportunity to take over her mind. She heard his voice right next to her ear after she dropped the helmet.

"I knew you had to be in this canyon somewhere, Beck."

"I didn't!"

"Silence, fool"

The cycle started heading up the base and to the portal when something landed on the back at the same moment the engines started stalling again. The bike slid across the roof, stopping short of the portal. Beck used this distraction to pry herself out of their grip. She rolled away a small bit and saw Lopez getting up from the crashed bike. From the corner of her eye she noticed the Reds and Blues were making their way up to confront the purple villain. She noticed Domalley wasn't out for the count and scrambled to her feet, pulling out a knife and holding it in a defensive pose.

"Well that was an annoyance, I'll make sure your end will be particularly awful for this, robot." He leveled the missile launcher at him and Beck ran forward to push it away from Lopez.

Beck wasn't too sure of what happened next, but she had a decent idea. She pushed the launcher out of the way, causing the projectile to hit the canyon wall harmlessly and suddenly the nearly scrapped cycle they were standing on kicked back to life, launching it's occupants through the portal.

It started raining metal once they went through the green rectangle, most of the cycle had hit the frame of the portal, and what hadn't hit it was being propelled through in pieces. Beck felt someone wrap themselves around her, protecting her helmetless head as thing got bad. There was a brief sensation of falling before her head hit on the armor of the robot holding her, causing her vision to fade and things to go dark.

Stage three: complete(?)


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm working at a summer camp for most of the week, so these might not be out as fast anymore. I will try for weekly though. This one may be a bit long, and ends kind of abruptly, sorry.

I do not own Red Versus Blue or Halo)

Beck awoke to a headache and voices, neither were very pleasant.

"Well, I think she should be waking up now, she might have a concussion, I think I've got something for that"

"Don't try to help her, you'll probably make it worse. And while typically that would be encouraged, I need her for my plan"

"No, I can deal with concussions, that's the one with the weird pupils right?" There was a shuffling noise and then Beck felt her eyelid get pulled back. She saw a purple hand holding a flashlight and then a bright light shined into her eye,

"Ah, f***!" She pulled away from the light and covered her eyes, both the light and the motion didn't help the headache, she felt a tentative tap on her shoulder. She grumbled loudly and sat up,

"Fine, fine, I'm up" she was on a cot set up in what looked like what had previously been a rec room of sorts. There were chairs knocked over by a broken table, she thought she saw dried blood. 'Well that's encouraging'. Her attention turned to the man in purple armor next to her.

"Are you okay?" She knew who was in this man's head, she wasn't exactly going to just sit here and play nice.

"My heart hurts like a motherf***. Do you have any aspirin?" She clutched her head and waited for her chance,

"Um, I'll check" 'O'malley's sure being quiet, I know he's in there' Doc leaned to the side to rummage through a medical bag that looked as worn as the room. 'Here's my chance'

Beck swung her legs off the bed and kicked the purple medic as hard as she could, making him fall over. She then jumped to her feet and started running, ignoring the throbbing coming from the bump on her head. She fiddled with the door for a bit, the purple figure now getting up and seething with rage. She got it open and broke into a sprint down the halls of the strange building. Every once in a while she passed a torn blue flag, caught a glimpse of the name at the bottom. 'Sidewinder?'

She kept running, at one turn she glanced back to see if he was still following her 'S***! He's gaining, Doc ran track didn't he? Gonna have to stop and fight.' She skid to a halt and reached for a knife to find that she didn't have one. Beck made an attempt to salvage the lead she'd had, but she got tackled. I took most of her concentration to prevent the back of her head from hitting the floor. This was not helped by the forearm that started pressing down on her neck and the added weight of a person on her torso right after her hitting the ground.

Her eyes kept trying to slip closed from exhaustion, she didn't know the last time she'd ran like that, never in her current memory at least! She had enough sense to take her one free hand, the other being pinned under a knee, and push back on the arm that was slowly cutting off more of her air supply. She could hear the angry breathing through his helmet.

"I suppose it's good to see you've not lost your determination despite your gaining buckets of foolishness." Beck pushed against the arm until she had room enough to talk,

"What's so foolish about trying to get away from the main villain of five seasons? Most would think getting the h*** out of there is the best choi-" Her breathing was cut off again, she shoved back harder. In the back of her mind she was thinking how to unbalance them, so she could try and make an escape again.

"For someone likely wanting information, you don't seem to want to hear me talk." 'Probably not smart to be rude to him, but hey, I'm not taking this lying down. Well, I literally am, but figuratively speaking, I'm not' Some of the pressure was taken away,

"Sorry, are you okay! Although exercise is good for head injuries, I'm not sure hitting your head again would help." 'Exercise isn't good for head injuries.'

"I'll be fine, you ran track in highschool, right? Least directly competitive sport you could find"

"Yeah, that's right, how did you know that?"

"What, O'malley didn't tell you? I thought you were sharing a brain or something"

"No, I think he can read my mind, but I'm only getting feelings and stuff. He's angry pretty much all the time though."

"Yeah, there's probably a reason for that. But why didn't he tell you, I mean, I know he's a dick-" Cut off again, she wasn't finding any opportunities to flip him off her. She started organizing trivia.

"He only knows what he has to; cooperate or die! Painfully!"

"Still, the rest of Blood Gulch knows, and I've been thinking up a list of facts I could say to freak him out! I mean, don't you want to know a bit about your better half's future and past?" There was a moments silence,

"Only if you swear on your own kidneys to not try and run away"

"Hmmm, how about if I don't run until we get back to the room we were in. Then I can try again"

"Deal, but solely because I'm supposed to meet someone near there." Beck briefly wondered who it could be and stacked it up to two options, Lopez or Wyoming. Domalley got off of her and she sat up and rubbed at her throat before pushing herself to her feet. She started being lead back to the room she'd escaped from.

"I said I'd rattle off facts, didn't I? Where to start... Frank 'Doc' DuFresne, ran track, pacifist, went to Jamaica State, flunked out of med school, pestered his way into a slightly higher rank, vegetarian I think, has a rather s***y throwing arm, and is generally interested in maintaining the environment. This whole Domalley ordeal leaves you a bit more assertive. You seem to have a knack for ending up with the villains, first Omega, and then later you're dragged around in a piece of wall as a hostage to someone tracking the Reds and Blues. You get better at medicine and even save Donut after he's shot by the guys who held you hostage" She trailed off, thinking of more facts she could recite without giving too much away. Doc was quiet for a while,

"That's a little unnerving" The medic didn't seem too happy about how his future was looking.

"Muhaha, he really didn't like that, tell me more about his doomed future"

"After saving Donut he ends up staying and creating a sustainable farm, they baked banana bread for the other Reds and Blues one they showed back up and figured out Donut didn't die. When the others are stranded on a jungle planet, he and Donut intercept a message from them asking for help so they go down to hel-"

"Nevermind, that sounds too cheerful, go back to the part where he failed medical school, or tell me more about the idiot getting stuck in a wall"

"No. I won't. He's also an all around nice guy, I suppose, least violent of the guys from Blood Gulch, I'd probably like to get to know him better actually."

"You know I am still here right?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not used to this whole two people at once thing, but you're a good guy, DuFresne, just have bad luck sometimes."

"Ugh,"

They walked a bit farther, she was surprised she'd ran so far,

"I should probably mention at this point I have no memories between leaving my home universe and yesterday."

"Really? I thought you'd just be quietly killed once you outgrew your usefulness to them"

"That's nice, then maybe I'm still useful to them. I just thought you should know, in case it's part of your plans or something."

"I only need what you know now, I'll fill in the rest myself"

They got back to the room she'd started in. Beck walked right in and plopped back on the cot, now watching for an opening to escape.

"I still have to check you for a concussion though" She sighed, 'Of course you do'. Her head hurt less now at least. She tolerated the purple man's closeness as he shined a small flashlight in her eyes. Her hands curled into tight fists. It wasn't the medic so much as his unwanted roommate that made her on edge,

"I don't think there's anything wrong, your pupil dilation is working, that's good right?"

"Yep, I'm fine. I'll still take the aspirin if you're offering, I won't kick you this time" Despite not having had a surplus of weapons on her in the past, she'd grown used to the fact she could probably kill a man if she needed to in this strange environment. She needed to do something with her hands. Beck started tapping out a beat and humming the Agent Tex theme. Domalley came back and shoved a water bottle at her and slapped two pills into her hand.

"I made sure he didn't poison you, but if you want it to stay that way, stop that song." It crossed her mind to stare him down and finish the riff, but she didn't want to push it more than she'd already had. She settled for examining the pills. 'Yup, aspirin' She downed them, 'Can't run for my life with a headache can I?'

"It was a selfish move throwing the helmet. It would've made this simpler for everyone involved, the idiots would be obliterated by now, put out of their misrible lives, and we would have emerged victorious. All I've got to work with now is a stubborn child, a pathetic medic and a robot that doesn't even speak English." Beck snapped her head up before she could stop herself. Domalley had been watching for a reaction.

"Is the robot important to you?" 'That sounds like a trick question, s***' She didn't know how to respond,

"He's the one who tried to save me from an idiot, and while I'm not surprised he got caught up in this, I was almost hoping he wouldn't." She could practically see the gears turning in Doc's head, not necessarily his own gears, but there was turning nonetheless.

"Intriguing. I'll have to check something" Domalley turned from her and began leaving, her heart jumped to her throat and she felt a pang of worry for Lopez. She swallowed it down as to not show her weakness to the enemy.

"See ya Doc"

"Bye, I guess" She ran to the door the moment it closed, she could hear a noise on the other side. After the steps went away she tried to open the door, but the doorknob didn't move. 'Okay, okay, he'll just probably find out about the weather machine. Then he'll work on that, and I'll make my escape. Ohh, but I can't leave poor Lopez here all alone. Fine, get out of this room, get armed, then get Lopez.'

Beck searched the room she was in, 'It sounded like he was planning on possessing me, so if I were going to possess someone, I'd just hide their stuff until I could get to it in their body. Yes, that sounds like Domalley logic' It turns out her crazy plan was right. 'Wait did that f***ing work?' She was rewarded with her guns and knives, stuffed in the fake back of a cabinet.

Now for the door.

She'd fiddled with the knob side, trying to slip a knife into the doorjamb, to no avail. The hinges seemed to be the weakest point. She naturally took the stupidest/easiest way to get them off. She'd never shot a gun before.

Two loud bangs and a lot of fidgeting later she pushed away the hinge side of the door far enough from the wall that she could squeeze through. She then wandered decisively through the building, listening for any voices. On her way she found the exit and marked it's place in the back of her mind. She caught a hint of voices so she poked her head around a corner and saw Domalley getting up from leaning over Lopez's body, wires were sticking out. Before they could turn and see her, Beck ran around the corner until they walked past

"I knew those D batteries were a good investment!"

"No, you just got lucky, it could've run on C batteries, then you would've been foolish."

She waited until they were a good distance off and she ran back into the room. She smiled at him,

"Lopez!"

"¿Estás bien, hija?"-Are you okay, child?"

"I'm fine, we need to get out of here, but..." 'I don't think I can fix all those wires, maybe I could just...'

"How would you feel about temporarily being a head if it gets us out of here?"

"No te preocupes por mí, sal de aquí." -Do not worry about me, get out of here-

"Ha! Like that's gonna happen, head it is then. Give me a hand?" He verbally lead her through the process until she'd disconnected and reconnected all the wires necessary. Just as the last wire was reconnected, she heard the footsteps down the hall. She grabbed the head and held it close like a football and hid next to the door. Once Domalley came in she kicked him in the side and ran out the door.

Now that she knew where the exit was, it was easy to escape. She ran outside into the snow towards the only other structure she could identify in the whiteness, Sidewinder Red base. 'Grif and Church are probably in there right now' She was so determined on getting to the building before Domalley caught up with her that she didn't see the man in white armor against the white backdrop.

Beck ended up slamming right into him. Her one arm stayed wrapped around the head, the other was caught by the figure, pulling her back to her feet before she could fall on her butt. She recognized the accented voice,

"Ah, hello Beck, long time-" She let go of the hand, and started trying to get around Wyoming,

"nonono, nope, f*** this s****, sorry, I'll talk later okay?" She finally got past and ran into the Red base, 'Sorry, but I've already got enough Freelancer-problems to work around right now, and if I remember right, he's currently a badguy.'

"¿Quién era?" -Who was that?- Beck spoke a little fast as she navigated the halls

"Freelancer, not important at this very second, I don't have time for guessing what he knows right now, I think Sarge put a bomb in Church's gut."

"¿Que?" -What?-

"Can't really explain right now, but I think he did" She reached the control panel and began scanning for the button to open the cells. After double checking on cameras where the two were she pushed the button and started running for the entrance. She barely registered she ran past Wyoming in the halls, but she didn't stop.

She got out about the same time the others got out of the portal. She was met with a rather positive response,

"Beck!"

"Are you okay?"

"How'd you get away?"

And so on. She blew off the questions, seeking out one specific sim-soldier. She looked the Red leader in his visor once she was sure he was listening she spoke right at him

"Please for the love of everything in this timeframe, tell me you didn't put a bomb in the cobalt robot." He muttered an answer about "only ten megaton" Beck ran a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Okay, I'm going to take a wild guess, Caboose activated it, didn't he-"

"I really really like buttons,"

"I know you do, sweetie" She then noticed the black armored figure who was standing a ways away from the rest of the Blood Gulch crew. She quickly insisted she was fine to the maroon soldier, who had continued to try and find out what had happened to her, and went over to the other female in the group. 'First things first. She should know me right?"

"Hey Tex, so how much do you know?"

"I was told you're missing some memories, and had an aggressive AI in your helmet. And that you were an complete cockbite and decided that helmets were overrated. Last time I checked, you're not gonna come back as a ghost of you kick it."

"Well I don't exactly enjoy the idea of being possessed either, Omega's a bit of a dick, you of all people should know. But that's not what I meant, I was talking about," She waved her free hand around to try and explain, "Just your future in general I guess, I know I'd let something slip at some point"

"This isn't the place to talk, too many..." Beck's shoulder was grabbed and she was spun around. She saw a pink helmet staring back at her, a bit too close for comfort.

"None of these colors look nice together, please switch back" He was wearing her orange and blue armor, visibly distressed by Beck's color choices, the pink helmet clearly not helping. She tried hard to not laugh.

"Sorry about that," They quickly began switching bits of the armor, the others gathered around, looking towards Beck for some idea of what to do next,

"Ha, so it's pretty easy to get you out of your armor then, I'll keep it in mind-"

"That if you want in my pants, you now know you literally can if needed. Grif and Church should be finding their way out here any minute now, and you all are going to find out how to disarm that bomb. We might be getting a visit from another freelancer, who was working for Domalley-" Tex cut her off

"Seriously, Domalley, you're going with that?"

"It works, okay? Anyways, he was working for Domalley at this point last time, but he might be friendly? Just don't shoot him, but don't trust him either, if he ends up being an a**, fire away, I guess? Though I am going to ask you try to not kill him, if at all possible" 'Now you're just rambling'

She'd gotten a few head tilts at the "Don't kill him part", but no one asked anything about it because at that moment the two missing members ran out of Red base.

"Sweet, sweet freedom, I'd kiss the ground if I wasn't wearing a helme- Holy s*** Beck, is that Lopez's head?" 'Grif, the ever subtle'

"Por último, gracias por notarlo"-Finally, thanks for noticing-

"Yeah, it is. Hey Church, strange question, did you start ticking recently?"

"Um, actually yeah, what's with that?"

"You've got a bomb inside of you-"

"Son of a b****, get it out then!" Sarge didn't help the blue leaders panic with his next words,

"Stop fussing, it probably'll turn off with a bit of fiddling" Beck could tell this might get a bit chaotic so she handed Lopez gently to Tex, giving her a look of "Don't drop him".

"No way am I letting you get anywhere close to me, you probably put it there in the first place"

"Technically yes-"

"There is no technically, you either did or you-" A gunshot went off between the two, either a warning shot, or the person had really bad aim. Tex figured it out first.

"Sniper!" They all scrambled behind large rock, crates and vehicles, Beck ended up behind a rock with Tex and Lopez. A voice carried over out of the base.

"As I was saying, long time, no see, my friend." Tex turned her head and shot a look at Beck. She hissed a whisper out,

"Why didn't you tell me it was Wyoming?"


	7. Chapter 7

(Happy weekend, I was able to finish up another chapter ahead of schedule, yay!

I don't own Red versus Blue or Halo. )

"Why didn't you tell me it was Wyoming?"

"You didn't ask! I was a little rushed, I was expecting Church to go boom at any minute, not the time to worry about things I can't remember and get all worked up about it. Is it important?"

"Just reinforce the "no killing" rule, and try to stay out of his way," The accented voice spoke loudly again.

"Now now, come on out Beck. I'm not going to shoot you, but I can't say I won't shoot your friends." She flinched and snuck a glance over at Tex, who knew her train of though immediately,

"Don't even think about it, kid." 'Fine, I won't do that just yet.' Beck yelled back at the entrance to red base,

"What do you want?"

"For you to come with me, you need to have a little talk with O'malley. Shouldn't be too long." She dropped her voice again,

"You guys could organize a rescue, couldn't you?" Another voice intervened before she got a response,

"Don't do it Beck! It's probably a trap!" 'Simmons'

"No duh smarta**, of course it's a trap" 'Grif' she heard a bang and the bullet hitting the rock to her left, shutting up the two's bickering.

"I'd hurry up if I were you Beck, the rest are expendable." 'D*** that mustached a**hole, no way am I just letting him shoot them' She gave Tex a quick "Sorry" face and ran out from behind the rock before she could be stopped. This was met with several curses and at least one "Beck no, you f***ing idiot".

She put her hands above her head and walked towards the entrance to red base. She gave the man holding the sniper rifle a look of contempt,

"If you kill them I will kill you, keep that in mind"

"Yes, yes, I'm getting paid to bring you, not slaughter a pack of idiots. Now, if you'll get moving," Beck wasn't as angry as she could've been, it was mostly show. 'He didn't actually kill any of them, despite have been able too easily. That counts for something, right?' She was marched down the halls and out the other entrance. She got nervous at the quiet,

"You know, if you'd wanted to talk to me you could've just dropped by after we disarmed the bomb. Maybe I would've been able to bake something for the occasion, we could talk about my missing year or years over a plate of cookies." She trailed off when she didn't get a response, recognizing the knot in her stomach as the beginnings of anxiety.

'Of course he's not responding dumba**, you started rambling about making cookies for the guy kidnapping you. People don't do that-'

"Sorry, perhaps later" Beck recognized and odd tone in his voice, she couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she'd guess it was around somber.

They continued crossing the other snowy field in silence, Beck had already though up many ways to get away from Wyoming, but they either involved his death or hers. She decided to wait for a better opportunity.

They entered the Blue base and Beck sighed deeply as she knew the room she was headed for. Once back at the room she'd woken up with, Beck gathered as much false cheer as she could muster and directed it to the purple figure waiting for her.

"Why, hello Doc, how are you today?"

"Actually, I'm a little sore, to be honest. You've kicked me twice today"

"Very sorry about that, if there was any way to hit O'malley without hitting you, I'd use it." Domalley's body language changed suddenly, and he marched over and roughly guided Beck by the shoulder into one of the chairs. He nodded at the freelancer, and Beck caught the quiet sigh as the man set to tying her to the chair with a length of rope.

"I should break your legs for running off, but that would ruin my plans. Perhaps I'll just break this idiot's legs once I'm done with them to make up for it." Beck felt a pang of concern in her stomach. It registered on her face, she knew it did. 'If you keep showing your weakness, he's going to act on it you emotionally attached idiot'. He didn't react immediately to her flinch, but she knew he'd registered it.

Wyoming slipped the end of the rope and something else into her hand. She held onto the rope. 'He didn't actually tie it', she realized, 'Just wrapped it around a bunch. Is he on my side?' He stood back up,

"Now, shall we discuss payment?" The two, three if counting Doc and O'malley separately, started to walk towards the door still off it's hinges.

"Actually, I have another job for you" They had wedged the door closed behind them. Beck passed the other object given to her into the other hand and brought it around front of the rather loosely hanging ropes.

It was a neon orange and purple bracelet with a small note attached that said "Jellybeans". 'What the f*** is this?' She recognized the colors as those of the Trust AI, but the word wasn't making any sense. 'Why would he put that there, it's not a grocery list, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure jellybeans don't show up in RvB. Maybe old me told him to-oooohhh'

She remembered the personal significance of the word. When she was 13, Beck had gained interest in time loops and alternate realities. She'd been so invested in the fictional possibilities, that she'd made a codeword, so that if any of her friends ever got stuck in a timeloop, they'd be able to prove it right away in the next go-round. And there, on the brightly colored string was a note containing the answer to the question she'd planned to ask. "Why should I trust you?" "Jellybeans"

Beck was impressed. She wasn't sure who she was impressed by, be it Wyoming, herself, or her past self, just that she was impressed in general. She moved her arm back, she could hear talking heading towards the door. 'I'll have to wait for my moment a bit later then'. Only one of the two that had left entered again. Domalley grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of Beck. She tried to pull on a nonchalant face.

"I'm guessing this is an interrogation? You'd be really good at the Good Cop Bad Cop routine. I'll probably tell you most of the answer, but don't expect details."

"The general idea will do for now, I need to know what specifics I'll need to get out of you first" Beck would almost say that the way he said that made her on edge, like there was malicious intent, but everything he said had malicious intent.

"Tell me what happens to Freelancer."

"They tore each other apart, mis-communication and secrets. Last known living freelancer then crash landed on a jungle planet during a civil war and was captured by the federal army, while the group they were with joined the rebels. The rest were either killed before then, or never brought up in the series."

"What about me?"

"You're far out of the picture at this point, merged into an AI collection mess, then taken out by an EMP. That was season 6, I'm talking 12."

"What was collecting us?"

"Freelancer driven crazy by their AI, wanted to be whole, so killing Freelancers and taking AI seemed to be the easiest way to do so. Failed catastrophically."

"Which one of my stupid siblings was it?"

"And we're out of time for questions, next topic" She could feel the glare. Doc surprised her by speaking up,

"You seem a bit too casual talking about this. Not that it's necessarily a bad thing, just a little odd, I guess"

"Well that's because I'm 98% sure I've managed to change a lot of things I'm telling about."

"What about that Wyoming guy, what happens to him?"

"He starts doing timeloops and someone catches on and kills him to stop it. It should be added that he was threatening this person's kid, and had killed the persons friends in various timeloops. All timetravel clones were then killed."

"He has the Time modification?"

"I don't know if he has it right now, because things get temporally confusing, but he gets it at some point." There was a bit of quiet,

"Would you know the location of the Alpha?"

"The more important question: Will I tell you? No."

"If you want the last moments of your allies' lives to be painful-" Gunshots rang out. Wyoming pried the door open enough to slip back in, out of the gunfire.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't able to grab one of them, and we've got some company."

"Nevermind, put your helmet on her, this is taking too long, I'll take what I need directly. If she knows what's good for the idiots, she'll cooperate." The Freelancer begrudgingly complied, and took off his helmet staring to head toward her. 'Wow, he looks tired'

When he got close enough in front of her Beck quickly lifted her legs up, put them on his chestplate and pushed out as hard as she could, knocking him backwards. She let go of the rope and unwound it quickly. She threw the chair at Domalley, they ran out of the way and Beck held tight to the rope, waiting for him to make the next move. He ran right at her and she dropped at the last minute, kicking his legs out, making him fall.

She took this opportunity to plant a knee on his back and catch his hands in the most tangled knot she could manage in the short time she had, then made a run for the door, all without loosing the bracelet she'd intertwined around her fingers.

Beck opened the door and was almost shot. She closed it behind her, getting a glimpse of Domalley working to get up.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing, someone could get hurt"

"What did he want?"

"Domalley? Oh you know, possession, information, a variety of things. I only told him very vague details about things I've either prevented or am going to prevent." She saw Church was standing apart from the rest of the group.

"Please tell me you disabled the bomb" The cyborg answered her,

"We couldn't, apparently someone tried to tamper with it when we were building it, so the failsafe locked on." Beck sighed, 'Time shenanigans, probably'

"Are we going to die?" The pink soldier stage whispered this to Beck,

"No, there's just gonna be some, complications"

"D***it" The red leader lowered his shotgun from the position he'd put it when Donut asked his question, pointed at Grif's head.

"Wait were you about to f***ing shoot me?" Beck stepped between the two.

"He wants you to die before him, you should know this by now. And please refrain from shooting teammates, even if they are subordinates." She was met with angry grumbling.

"But if someone were to accidentally shoot themselves in the back, no one would be mad, right?" 'Caboose better not kill me, or I am haunting his a**, I don't care how cute he acts.'

"Caboose, buddy, how about everyone tries really hard to not get killed, if we all try really hard, no one should get hurt." Church snorted,

"Yeah, good luck with that. Also, I think the timer's about to hit zero, if anyone f***ing cares." The door was then slammed completely off it's frame, Domalley's fists were tightly clenched, and Beck could see Wyoming putting his helmet back on in the background. Tucker pushed Beck behind him.

"You're not getting away that easy, muhaha" He pulled a remote off his armor and hit a button. A door down the hall slammed open and a headless body walked towards them.

"Así que ahí es donde mi cuerpo se fue."-So that's where my body went- Lopez spoke from Tex's arms, they'd both been standing to the side, watching the bickering go down.

The purple man pushed another button and the weather machine started up, shooting lightning wildly in the hallway. The Reds and Blues ducked down as to not be a target. Beck covered her head with her arms when one bolt shot over them and hit Church, the only person still standing.

She heard a loud boom, ringing, and everything went white. She recognized the pushing that went with the light, same thing she'd experienced before being dropped in Blood Gulch, but this time she could barely make out colored blurs moving along with her. Things went black for her before they came to a stop.


	8. Chapter 8

(In this one, the flashbacks start. I'm not too sure the consistency with them, whether they'll be one flashback per current time, or if I'll have some just one or the other. It'll probably be an awkward mix of both, I'll put the timeframe up when it switches around. There's going to be a bit of blood and violence in this one, and it's a bit longer, just a heads up.

I do not own Red versus Blue or Halo.)

Unsurprisingly, Beck woke up with a killer headache. 'Okay, next time, I don't care if I'm brainwashed by 50 AI. I'm not sure how lucky I can be.' Beck moved her hand slightly, trying to find out where she was. 'I'm pretty sure that's dirt' She started to listen for any more clues as to who was there, however,

"Oh, hey guys! I think she's waking up" 'Yup, that's Donut' She opened her eyes to see the sim-soldier's helmeted head. She then squinted at the brightness of the sky and sat up. 'Right, this place. How'd this play out again?'

"Hey there, am I the last up?"

"Yup! Tucker woke up about ten minutes ago"

"Cool, you have an idea of what's going on?"

"I think we figured it out! I made a play to help demonstrate what we think happened,"

"That the present was blown up? Let's just operate under the idea that's what happened,"

"Aw, I worked really hard on it"

The light red soldier looked crestfallen, and Beck felt a bit bad.

"Fine, maybe you can show me later,-"

"No f***ing way are you gonna worm out of this, they made me watch it, you have to watch it too" The other soldiers had made their way to where Beck was sitting,

"Well, Tucker, I already know what happened, you just had to have it explained to you, it's your own fault"

"What for not being a universe jumping weirdo?"

"Yes," Beck took in where they were, the abandoned and trashed base, she could see the jeep under repair in the distance.

"So what do we have?" She was curious to see what they'd done when left to mostly their own devices. Sarge answered,

"We raided the old base and found some MREs. We're working on fixing that broken car, it only seats three though. And we found- " Simmons cut him off

"No, sir, I think that's it actually" Beck squinted at him slightly, his voice had gotten higher, like it did when he lied. 'What did they find? Time to be a sneaky little b****'

"Really, are you sure that's it? I could've sworn there was more" Grif laughed,

"Yeah, nice try, we're not that dumb-" Thankfully Caboose was that dumb,

"How did she know we found her helmet"

"She didn't, but now she does, great going." Beck scrambled to her feet to try and find it, 'I can get some answers then make the AI log off, no harm, no foul- Woah, that didn't help my headache' She stumbled as she tried to inspect the makeshift base.

"Are you okay?" She shot a glare at the maroon soldier,

"I'll be fine, I can avoid this in the future if you'll be so kind as to give me my f***king helmet." 'Brainwashing be d***ed, I'll keep the radio off anyways' Her glare redirected to Sarge when he started talking,

"What about that AI fella, isn't he the one who made his guy go crazy?" This was the problem that's been passing through the back of her mind for the days she'd been there. She'd come up with what she thought to be her best bet.

"I'm pretty sure I can make him relocate into a storage unit, Delta's done it before, and while in the unit he was still able to talk, but it wasn't a direct connection. Then I'll tell him to log off after asking a few simple questions,"

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't log off?"

"Then I'll detach the storage unit and throw him into the f***ing ocean." The red leader started muttering, weighing his options,

"I don't like it, but I'll allow it. However, you need to be watched by someone I trust in case he starts trying to take over your mind. Simmons"

"Me, sir?"

"You and Grif watch her, I'd have Lopez do it, but he's not here, so you're the next best thing"

"Close enough, I'll go get the helmet." The crowd dissipated, leaving only Grif standing next to her.

"So, kidnapped by O'malley, how'd that go?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, almost escaped once during the first time, I got lost in the base. Second try was definitely the better one, got Lopez and got out. How was the rescue attempt?"

"Eh, it was okay. Mostly a bunch of talk before we finally decided that following the footprints might help... I got to talk to Tex for a bit,"

"Really? What'd you talk about?"

"Asked her about your hair and tats. She said you'd gotten them on shore leave." A bit of relief washed over her, while she hadn't been actively worrying about it, that issue had still been bugging her

"Shore leave, so that would insinuate I did Actual Work while there. Thanks man, I owe you one"

"Hey, as long as you don't flip out again, we're good." Simmons came back with the helmet. Beck took a deep breath.

"I'll try not to. Here goes nothing." She put it on.

Once the helmet and armor reconnected, it light up and Sigma's buzzing kicked back in, she didn't let it stay for long. 'Get into storage now, get out of the helmet, get out of my head' 'What makes you so sure that I am capable of-' She tired drowning him out with the RWBY theme song, showing she wasn't listening until he was out of her head.

'rather childish tactic-' 'WELCOME TO A WORLD OF BLOODY EVOLUTION. IN TIME-' She could feel him sigh 'Complying' She almost started cheering when she felt the buzzing drain out of her head. She began hearing his voice through the speakers instead of inside her mind.

"Tell me why you found that necessary" Through the visor she saw the two reds take a step back at the voice. Beck nodded her head to the side, asking them to give her a bit of privacy, they stepped backwards a bit more.

"I don't want you in my head, it was either that or throwing the helmet again, and I have questions"

"I was the one who convinced Freelancer of your use after they deemed you too large a liability. Some gratitude would be appreciated"

"Thanks for that, then. What'd I find out that made them want to kill me?"

"How to return home." She'd never thought of that, the possibility of going back home hadn't really concerned her until then.

"Do you know how-"

"I believe you've asked a question, now it is my turn, What occurred between Agent Maine and myself?" Beck held back her anger and answered as calmly as she could.

"You were given to Maine because he'd gotten his throat shot out during a fight and could no longer talk. You then overtook his mind and used him as a puppet to gather the other fragments, killing any Freelancer that got in your way. It was a useless quest really, you went for meta-stability the wrong way, your method just resulted in the destruction of your brothers and the Alpha via EMP."

"You know where the Alpha is? Tell me." A tingling began to grow on the back of her neck, and panic began to rise inside of her

"Return to the storage unit. That's an order" The feeling vanished and the fiery holographic figure of a man appeared in front of her face, startling her quite badly.

"I suggest you tell me the location of the Alpha, Miss Beck-"

"Sigma log off" The holograph faded and she no longer heard the voice. 'Did I...' She broke out into a smile, 'I did!'

"Um, Beck did it work?" She laughed in relief and threw her arms around Simmons, the man letting out a confused noise at the spontaneous act of joy.

"Yes! Did you see that? I'm not a murderous puppet and I got a reason for missing my memories!" She then ran over and began hugging the orange soldier.

"This is great, I could go home! It's possible!" 'Oh man, this is f***ing silly but I'm just so glad,' A voice shouted from across the base,

"Hey Beck if you're giving out hugs, don't forget about me!"

"You don't even know why I'm happy, you jerk!" She began mentally organizing her next to-do-list, 'Find out how to get home, figure out more about the missing time, gather the gang, and continue saving everyone's a**es'

It was a good plan.

* * *

**Years ago... Location Unknown**

Beck didn't like the falling sensation, her stomach jumped around as she fell for at least a minute. Thankfully, it was starting to slow down, though it didn't stifle the panic she was feeling. The slowing made time for her to prepare for whatever it was on the other side of this fall.

She got enough sense to try and grab a defensive object from her bag. She got a pen. It would help, she could make a tighter fist around it, and she could shove the point into an eye if needed, but she'd been hoping to grab her pocketknife. Before she could lament her weapon choice she was shocked with sudden cold and freefalling. She only fell a foot or two, but combined with the cold it was enough to knock the wind out of her for a minute.

Long enough to hear the voice around the corner.

"-Jenkins gets my terminal duty, and I get to freeze my a** off out here with..." Beck quickly scanned where the was, a walkway, coated in part with ice, 'It couldn't be, could it?'

**Bjorndal Cryogenics Research Facility, Arctic Ocean**

She scrambled to her feet just as a soldier tentatively stuck his head around the corner.

"Murphy-? You're not Murphy, how'd you get here?" Beck froze, a deer in headlights. This guy finally decided she had to be a hostile, who else would show up in the middle of the night on a research center in the middle of the ocean. He scrambled for his gun, Beck unfroze herself and started attacking, trying to remember the defense class she'd just gotten out of.

'Of course, they never covered Halo armor in there.' It was mostly her knocking the guy's arm away from his gun, her hand was going to be pretty messed up after this was over. She kicked him backwards and got a clear shot for the visor of his helmet, so she took it. The point of the pen smashed down on it and the ink exploded over the reinforced glass.

Beck let go of the pen with great pain and held her right hand nearer to her body. The soldier was trying to wipe it off, which only smeared it around, when a purple figure ran past, snatching the guy's gun and flipping him over the edge before turning on her.

"And just who in the h*** are you?" Beck's breath caught in her throat, she couldn't talk, she was even having trouble moving, her left hand gripping the strap of her bag. Her shoulder was grabbed and she was pulled close and the gun was placed under her chin

"I said, who the f*** are you?" There were muffled words coming from the helmet, a male voice as opposed to the female one threatening her. One word squeaked out of the brunette's throat, one of the only ones processing through her brain,

"South?" The man on the other side of the com went quiet, South just cursed softly, then loudly,

"I don't have time for this s***," The gun was pulled away and set in her good hand.

"Don't get killed, and we'll talk after the objective's complete. North, you're on babysitting duty." An earpiece was tossed at her, Beck put it in. Before the purple figure could run off to collect the information she needed, Beck said one more thing,

"Set your godd*** trackers." She was pleased with the huff she heard through the radio. The other spoke to her,

"Well you're something aren't you, what's your name, kid?"

"I-I'm Beck." 'It's freezing out here, capris and a workout top aren't helping'

"Nice to meet you" He started talking to South on the other line. Beck scanned the skyline, looking for the smokestack the sniper was perched on. She found it and looked right at it for as long as she'd thought it would take him to notice. Then more voices began walking down the hall. North picked them up on thermal,

"You okay to take them, Beck?"

"This is literally the first time I've touched a gun, and my dominant hand is screwed," He let out a chuckle,

"I'll be there in a moment, try to stay out of sight." She pressed herself as close to the wall as she dared. The voices of the two guards came closer and an alarm started blaring.

"I don't think she set her trackers."

"No, she didn't,"

The guards had ran back to the terminal to find out what was going on, then ran out on to the walkway, one of them noticed Beck.

"Hey, you, freez-" A tall dark purple figure landed and smashed their heads together before either could shoot.

"Alright then, let's get you outta here, kid" Beck looked at the bodies then at the man dwarfing her

"You seemed to enjoy that a bit much" He shrugged his shoulders and scooped her up. Beck started as she wasn't expecting that and the metal armor was cold against her bare arms. She used her left hand to lift up her bag by it's strap and place it in her lap.

"We're gonna make a run for it, extraction should be here soon." Beck squeaked out an affirmative and they took off. She was amazed they didn't get shot as the soldier ran, jumped and ducked. It was an impressive show of skill.

About halfway there, they met up with his sister, she began providing cover fire while they ran out onto the helipad. Once out there, Beck was set down on her feet and she gripped the gun she'd been given with her left hand, hoping it would somehow download knowledge of how to shoot and aim a gun into her body. It didn't

Soldiers surrounded them on the walkways above them. Beck glanced over to the two purple soldiers, they were talking to each other over their radios. She would fully admit to anyone who asked her that she was scared, she was terrified.

'I'm not even supposed to be here, whose idea was this. And what do I do if I make it out of here, just tell the twins "Hi, you're from the internet and you die" That'll make the scary-a** military organization just love me, right?' The insurrectionist at the gun started talking,

"Attention a**holes, you are surrounded," he continued on with a "surrender or die" speech, North told Beck to get behind him through the radio. She didn't argue. Suddenly the soldiers started flying everywhere, being hit by a hard-to-see enemy.

"Who the h*** is that?" Beck knew the answer to South's question,

"Carolina" If there'd been a moment's rest, Beck knew she would have been questioned about her knowledge, but as they were, the fighting took priority. Beck just tried to stay out of the way of their bullets.

"So who's your friend?" The aqua soldier shot above the civilian's head.

"Beck, she dropped in on us while we were working" He took out a soldier about to shoot their leader,

"Doesn't seem like much of a soldier" She pulled Beck out of a bullet's path, it barely scraping by her forehead.

"She's not, I've got a feeling she's not from around here either"

The insurrectionist had gotten back to the gun, Beck noticed first,

"Carolina, the gunner!" Instantly the seafoam head snapped to the gunner and she shot the grappling hook at it, pulling it down to aim at the supports. 'Wait, wasn't he supposed to shoot North first? Did I just-' Beck's left shoulder exploded with pain, blood started dripping down the front of her shirt.

"Son of a..." Two more shots hit in her torso. 'That's not very nice...' She felt herself being picked up by one of the three Freelancers, she hadn't noticed she'd fallen. There was more talking she couldn't make out, then they plunged backwards over the side.

The fall was short lived as they landed on the transport ship awaiting them. She was carried down the ladder and locked into a seat. Mild panic brought her back to her senses, out of the shock from being shot. Carolina had moved to the front and both Dakotas were in the back with her.

"Ships're gonna follow us... Gonna have missiles." South was the one who'd heard it and ran to the door to check for and pursuers, she gave a quick glance to Beck and shouted up to the front.

"We've got company" Beck felt the maneuvers 479er began, trying to throw them off their trail. She wiped a bit of blood out of her eyes and looked down to where she was hurt 'That's a lot of blood' She began fading in and out with every twist of the plane.

* * *

Next time she could get coherent thoughts together Beck saw North in front of her, a smear of blood on his helmetless face.

"You knew about the missiles, is there any way to stop them?" Behind him South was strapped into a seat, she wasn't moving.

"Dome shield, but o-only .1 percent chance..." It was hard to get words out, she started drifting again.

* * *

The last time she came to her senses before going out completely, she was being put on a stretcher and wheeled out of there. Carolina was walking next to her and saw her eyes open.

"Just who the h*** are you, kid?"

"I just want... to help" Carolina dropped back and a medical officer started talking to her. Beck caught a glimpse of the twins, each moving alongside a group of doctors. She looked at the ones above her and one of them proceeded to shoot something into her arm and everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

(We've almost reached the end of what I've prewritten! I'll try and keep up though. The flashback is a bit long, but it was too short when I cut it at the line, so yay, longer flashback. Not tooooooo much action in this one, just moving things along.

I do not own Halo or Red versus Blue.)

**Present day**

Sarge told Beck it would be a little longer before the car was in driveable condition. She tried to help, but her offer was declined. Something about "Too many cooks in the garage spoils the motor oil", she wasn't quite sure why Donut was being the preferred mechanical assistant over her. So she was stuck standing around with the others nearby.

"We don't need new rims, Grif"

"Oh, come on, if we all kick in we could get some spinners, some kicka** subs, hydraulics!"

"I'm in"

"Tucker, the only reason you like the idea is because you'd try to pick up chicks. I'm probably the only chick for miles, and I'll let you know, even with a sweet ride, I won't fall for it."

"Aw, what if I had a tank though?"

"I'd probably ditch you and take the tank for myself." Sarge popped up,

"Stop yer gossiping, start the engine" Beck remembered something and quickly spoke up

"Don't touch anything Donut" They started the engine and the whole car roared to life.

"Hey! we did it! now we wait for Tex's coordinates."

"Coordinates to what?"

"Domalley's base, at least I think so anyways. Things may have changed, start up the radio, let's see what's transmitting."

They turned it in and almost instantly part of the message came through

"-ex calling for anyone from Blood Gulch outpost-"

"Hey! Dumb luck's the best thing we've got" Beck cut her cheering short and they listened intently for the coordinates that were then rattled off. The message looped and they turned it off.

"Okay men, and Beck, we move out of here in an hour"It ended up being more like two hours. Caboose had gotten lost in the base so they'd had to go find him. Then they still had to pack up everything they'd found. Then came the seating,

"No way."

"Come on, Tucker. It could be worse."

"I'd rather walk, or better yet, you could sit on my lap"

"Nah, I'm already with Donut in the back, we were gonna talk about his ideas for improving Red base." 'We weren't, but we are now'

After quite a lot of arguing they ended up with Beck, as the smallest, in the driverseat with Grif, Tucker very reluctantly on the taller maroons soldier's lap, Caboose and Donut in the back seat and Sarge sitting on the side with the supplies.

Once they actually got going, they made good time. They began bickering shortly after they took off, arguing over anything they could.

"That's not even a lame superpower," Beck spoke through the others, each having their own conversations "see, how about if you had invincibility, but only from papercuts and stubbing your toes Grif shook his head,

"Still would be invincibility though, it'd stop a lot of minor inconveniences."

"Yeah, but that's all, it barely counts as a power, there's so many better ones out there"

"Well if you're comparing it to others, there's still worse- Wait I think that's Tex" They pulled up and everyone got out, tired of being crammed in a too small vehicle. She walked up to them, Beck was pleased to note Lopez's head sitting to the side.

"Well it sure took you idiots long enough"

"Hey," Beck defended "I'd say we did pretty good for cramming seven people into a three person car. Did you make a bomb?"

"Yeah, scoped the place out too. He got a grunt from somewhere, he's manning one of the turrets, but we'll have to get past the windmill first," Tex started explaining the strategy with the Reds and Blues. Beck went to check on Lopez.

"Hey, how's being a head treating you?"

"Tengo que construir una bomba, que fue muy divertido." -I got to build a bomb, that was fun.-

"I'm pretty sure he's a jerk, but good job. Tex can't lift it right?"

"Sí, es por eso que pidió a los idiotas en lugar de sólo a ti. Aunque hubieras traído ellos de todos modos." -Yes, that's why she asked for the idiots instead of just you. Although you would have brought them anyways.-

"Yeah, I would've. Mostly because they can go back to Blood Gulch from here, and I'm pretty sure there's a prophecy to be fulfilled here"

"En realidad no viajar en el tiempo ¿verdad?" -We didn't actually travel in time, right?-

"Eh, jury's still out, we definitely didn't travel one thousand years, due to outside forces not being affected like we were. Although there is a lot of time travel bulls*** about to go down. I say "about to" and "a lot", but those are all relative." The Reds and Blues starting calling her over so she picked up Lopez and headed on over.

"So are we moving out?" They exchanged glances,

"Well," Simmons started "We were think you'd sit this one out"

"What? No way!"

"You've already got one A.I. locked away in there, I don't want to give him any ideas" Tex's voice sounded final. 'She has a point' 'But they'll get shot!' 'They have survived this far without me, I can just jump right in if anything goes wrong' She stopped arguing with herself,

"I'll stay, but if anything goes wrong-"

"Hey, we'll be fine!" She looked at the orange soldier,

"You do know you've probably doomed yourself by saying that"

"The thought crossed my mind" She sighed and sat down on a rock while Caboose tried to pick up the bomb. 'Better not get hurt, a**holes'

* * *

**Years ago**

While she was sleeping Beck dreamed of going to the beach. She'd packed a picnic basket and set up the umbrella. She waded out into the water, shouting across it to her friends already swimming. Then one misstep and she started sinking. Her arms grew heavy and she sunk away from the gold sunlight up ahead. The drowning wasn't as noticeable as she'd thought, it felt more like falling asleep quickly, but with thicker air. She knew she was awake when breathing was easier.

The first thing Beck noticed was the smell of some odd kind of disinfectant followed by the light soreness that masked her entire body. Her head was aching. She tried to gather what she could about the room she was in, possibly hospital by the smell and the bed she was in, but there was an odd background noise that, when paired with the headache, was throwing her off. A thrumming that seemed to encompass the room.

'It feels like I got shot...' 'Wait.' She began remembering what had happened, and began toying with the idea it wasn't just a weird dream, a continuation of the beach one, perhaps. 'One way to find out'. She opened her eyes and the room wasn't the bright hospital white she'd been bracing her aching head for, but rather the med bay of a familiar ship. 'Son of a-'.

**M.O.I.**

Beck looked around to see if anyone else was in there, and her eyes made contact with a silver visor that was standing near the exit, 'Hey, it's Mysterious Blue Guy, I know him'. Florida noticed the girl was awake and left the room. Beck took this as an opportunity to check herself over. She was surprised to see the spots she'd been shot were left unbandaged and were healed for the most part, just a raised light red scar left. 'Either I've been here for quite a while or healing technology is incredible. I'll go with the latter.'

She decided to focus on the more important things for the time being. 'But if I'm here, they'll end up knowing that I know stuff. And then they'll realize I know Too Much about stuff. And then they'll probably flush me out an airlock. I guess I could lie about how much I know, just say I've only seen bits and pieces.' This was a headache she really didn't want to deal with, but it seemed a necessary evil.

'Well they don't know how much I know, and there's really nothing to prove what- Wait where's my bag?' After one moment of panic, she located it next to the bed she was in. She scooped it up and dug around, checking her belongings and looking for something in particular. Beck pulled out the ipod touch and quickly scrolled through all her music. Specifically all her RVB related music.

'Spoilery, spoilery, spoilery name, how about I just lock this then.' She made a point of not thinking about the fact that the high-tech military organisation from the future could probably hack her now-ancient piece of technology. She changed the password, just in case.

The doors opened again and in stepped one of the many people on this ship she was terrified of, The Councilor. She tensed up.

"Hello, miss Beck, is it?" She shakily nodded her head, he continued "How are you feeling?" He was holding a digital notepad of sorts.

"A- a little sore an-and very, very confused."

"That's natural. Could you please tell me your date of birth."

"July 14 1996." He paused in his recording of her reactions.

"I'd prefer if you were honest with me," Her heart jumped in her chest. 'Of course he wouldn't believe that, idiot'

"I- I am being honest, I was born 1996, then in 2007, I was 11, I moved from Arizona to Maryland, and then yesterday was June 2nd, 2014" His attention went back down to the pad.

"Interesting, and could you, in your own words describe what happened while on the oil platform" She was having trouble forming the words to tell the story, so she took a few deep breaths before explaining as best she could with her frazzled mind.

"I was just going to my next class, when I started falling, and then, when I landed, it was cold. And I was scared. And then I saw a guard and one of the soldiers, South, came up to me. And I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. So I went along with things, and then the other soldier showed up and we got out of there. But I'd gotten shot." She was just babbling at this point, Beck was never very good with authority figures in general, and the fact they shouldn't exist wasn't helping out.

"...I see, and, is it true that you recognized the Agents and were able to predict several instances?" She really wanted to just curl up and disappear. She was able to resist doing this by instead tensing every part of her body.

"Miss Beck? Would you like me to rephrase the question?" She made herself as small as possible.

"I-I just want to help"

"It would help if you answered the questions. Did you, or did you not have prior knowledge-" The door opened and another figure entered. Beck'd say she was saved by the bell, if it hadn't been the person on the ship she was most scared of. The Director.

"Video recording of the mission reveals she indeed recognized the Agents. The question you should be asking her is how she knew them." 'Okay, yeah, no f*** this. I want out. Abort. Abort.' Beck still couldn't organize her ideas, she was still trying to find a way to explain that would have the least bad reactions.

"So miss Beck, how did you know them." She made one last attempt to calm down before she had to answer to the director of the scary-a** military organization.

"I'm... I'm not from around here, I think. This sho-shouldn't be real, all this, it's... it's just part of a series on the internet."

"Might I ask about the events that take place in this series."

"A-all this" she waved vaguely, gaining confidence and momentum, "Is just, well, backstory, really, elaborated on after the solidification of the universe which itself was based off a video game. The mission yesterday was the beginning of the season partially revolving around the past. I want to help. Things... Don't work out too well, in the end I mean." The Councilor continued typing on that pad of his, 'Probably writing "Totally f***ing insane, avoid at all costs, kill off quietly" I wouldn't believe me either.'

She saw the two men exchange a glance, the Director gave a slight nod. Beck looked away from them, fiddling nervously with her fingers, her bracelets having gone missing along with her normal clothes, leaving her in clothes with the Freelancer logo on them. 'Yes, very interesting. More so than the people debating whether I should live or not. Oh hey, Flowers is back over at the corner,' The bespectacled man started talking again, his words carefully chosen, or at least sounding so, it might have just been the accent.

"Did you know that after you were shot, you were never taken into surgery." Beck snapped her head back to him, interest piqued, "In fact, the bullets had been expelled from the wound, and the wounds had already begun the healing process by the time you could receive medical attention. Our scientist scanned you, but have come no closer to figuring out what caused the increased regeneration. I now believe it is in direct connection to your... Displacement." She tried to maintain level eye contact with him as he continued, a million and one questions flying around in her head.

"Your story appears to line up with the information we've already gathered, Miss Beck. You say you want to help. Your superior knowledge coupled with this healing trick of yours will prove useful, you might even be able to make the leaderboard" He motioned through the window behind him 'Ah yes, that glowing piece of s***, only rips apart your team in three different ways' She noted South's lower place on the board, 'She's gonna be mad about that'

"Sir, might I suggest-"

"I know what I'm doing Councilor. Now while you're staying here you will be expected to follow orders and will have to undergo training to be able to assist out in the field, is that clear?" Beck hesitantly nodded 'Nothing better to do, I guess'

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Excellent, once the medical staff clear you, your training will begin. I'll let you decide how much of this you want to tell the Agents." The two left and Beck wondered what she'd just gotten herself into.

She noticed the blue Freelancer was still there, 'Standing guard perhaps? Make sure I'm not some spy come to kill them all?' She lifted her hand up in a greeting, he gave a friendly wave back. She pulled her craft bag out of her larger bag and began working on a new bracelet, dark purple and green.

* * *

After a while she had pulled out her ipod and listened to music while thinking over her situation and braiding the strings. Her right hand, though slightly sore, was uninjured. 'They could easily be lying about the healing thing, but what would that give them? An information source that would get way too cocky and get herself shot. Though, now I know, they could try and study it to see if they could integrate it into their soldiers. I do however know that the next thing that should be happening is CT, well Connie right now, gets back from a failed mission' The doors opened,

"Two four one ten, am I transm-" She paused the song and looked at who had shown up. North glanced at Florida, who did nothing to prevent or encourage his entrance with a familiar colored soldier in tow. Gray and yellow. Both were in full armor.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Beck finished off the bracelet and stuffed it in her bag.

"Almost good as new, you?"

"I wasn't unconscious in medbay for half a day, so I'd say good." 'Half a day? Well, I did get shot,' "I brought a friend, hope that's alright" She struggled to keep a wide smile from her face as she looked at his friend. She looked back at the taller man,

"What if I told you I already knew him?"

"I'd ask how."

"Hey, wait- I've never met you?" She couldn't help a quick, giddy, nervous laugh, 'I have to tell them, it's the only way they'll believe me. Might as well have a bit of fun'

"Well I sure hope you haven't, I've only just gotten here," She held out her hand in a handshake, "Nice to meet you Wash, I'm Beck." He began letting out a few confused noises, North let out a small laugh.

"I did warn you there was something off about her"

"Are you some kind of spy?" 'Look at him, this organization is gonna f*** him over, and he doesn't even know it. Hopefully I can prevent any f***ing over'

"If I was, do you really think I'd still be on this ship? It's a bit more complicated than that, and I'm having trouble thinking of a good way to explain it."

"Any explanation would probably be a good thing right now"

"Okay, fine, how's this. I know what's going to happen because this is all part of the tragic backstory that was set up for a series I watch. A series which is based off of a video game, might I add. Yesterday was the first point shown, chronologically speaking anyways." She slightly regretted her bluntness,

"And you're sure you didn't get a bullet to the brain?" She shot the twin a mild glare, he held his hands up "Okay, okay, I get it, how tragic are we talking here?" She flinched, remembering the first time North was shown; in the recovery one mini-series, dead before the episode started.

"That's not very reassuring" Wash noted, Beck gave him a look too.

"But, because I'm here, I can help right? At least half of it was from miscommunication and misunderstandings, and all the events can be changed."

"How're you so sure about that?"

"Wash, I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I made an appearance in the series, for one. And two, I've already started making some changes, however minor. You," She motioning at the taller one, "Were supposed to have gotten shot by that gunner on the platform, having pushed South out of the way. If I could change something "small" like that, I should be able to alter the bigger arcing plot." 'I hope so anyways, or I'm gonna have to call bulls*** on this whole thing' It was quiet for a moment, Beck scanned their helmets, trying to get a read on them.

"Well," the older twin started "This was... Interesting."

"Sorry, sorry" Beck apologized "If I had a better way to break the news, I'd use it." She ran her fingers through her hair "And now I have to do this for, like, at least seven more people on this ship alone."

"Who's that?"Washington asked. Beck starting counting off on her fingers,

" C.T-I mean Connie, York, Carolina, South, Maine, Wyoming, and, ah, one who hasn't show up yet." 'S*** I need to discreetly look into all that AI stuff too, don't I? F***.' She saw them both try to slip a look at the leaderboard, she could feel their suspicion.

"Yes, I know. There's a reason the storyline focuses on you. Several, really, in it's own paradoxical way. There's two others mentioned, but one I'm too late to warn, the other just needs a quick warning. Any help with the other seven would be appreciated"

"I could try to explain it to them if you want, but I think this is something they'll have to hear for themselves." The purple one sounded like he wasn't sold on the idea.

"Just give them a warning it'll be trippy and send them my way, I guess." A doctor came in and the two agents dismissed themselves. Beck felt a pang of pity 'Those poor guys, I bet they didn't sign up to have their existence belittled like that' The doctor told her that she would be free to go the next morning. Beck thanked them, then started up on a new bracelet. Grey and yellow. She turned her music back on.

"-itting is anyone listening" At least she had someone on her side now.


	10. Chapter 10

(I'm going to try some PoV changes in this one! There's a lot more flashback than present day, but I just needed this short bit out of the way before I could continue on the big one. Also, sorry for the late-ness, I was away from any computer for a whole week and then I got smacked down with consecutive headaches, that was fun. But enough whining, I hope you enjoy!(Made a quick edit because I forgot Maine existed, whups. I may also re-write a bit of this because I'm not too happy with it)

I do not own Red versus Blue, Halo, or any other material that was not created for this story.)

**Present Day, Grif**

The moment Beck had walked out of earshot, presumably to talk to the Red team mechanic, Tex stopped describing the plan to them

"So do we all agree Beck's not going in"

"Wait, why?"Simmons asked "She's the one who knows what's going on, what if we need her help?"

"Right now, she has zero training in her head and I'd rather she not get ripped apart by bullets."

"But you'd rather we did?" pointed out Tucker

"You catch on quick."

"I won't stand for this,"Grif wasn't surprised when his CO went on to argue against the clearly logical point while somehow bypassing the fact the Freelancer didn't care if they were brutally slaughtered. "anyone under my command is skilled beyond belief. And she's held on this long right? Gotten away from that O'malley fella all by herself"

"Have you seen her fight? Right now most of her strategy is throwing s*** or kicking people until she can run away."

"But when we first met her she managed to take me and Grif out, that counts for something" 'I'm not sure that's too much of an achievement'

"That's probably because she still had the AI in her head, and you guys are idiots. Which brings me to my next point. I don't know what she did to him to get Sigma out of her helmet, but I still wouldn't put it past him to try and pull something. Beck was terrified of him, and there's f***ing good reason for it too" Grif spoke up

"Yeah, we've already heard the horror story, his guy went nuts"

"Exactly, so the sooner we deal with O'malley, the sooner we can deal with Sigma. I know some guys who can take them off our hands." They turned back to the matter at hand and called Beck over.

"So are we moving out?" He was saved from speaking up when his teammate explained their silence instead.

"Well, we were thinking you'd sit this one out" Now that was wearing her helmet, it was harder to tell her emotions, but he was pretty f***ing sure she disagreed with their decision.

"What? No way!"

"You've already got one AI locked away in there, I don't want to give him any ideas." Beck started moving her hands around in small motions, like she did when she was debating two options, he'd seen her do it before when they were trying to think up the worst possible superpower. She sighed,

"I'll stay, but if anything goes wrong-"

"Hey, we'll be fine" 'Probably just f***ing doomed myself with that'

"You do know you've probably doomed yourself by saying that"

"The thought crossed my mind." They moved out, Caboose picking up the bomb because holy f*** that thing was heavy.

They were split into three teams, one to distract the gunner, one to take him out, the other to get the bomb inside. Guess which team his benevolent leader volunteered him for.

"Hurry up and shoot him already, what's taking so long?" He was yelling this while crouching behind a rock with Donut, occasionally returning fire. The shooting stopped. The teal soldier pulled his sword out of the minion's body.

"Ha! So much for leaving me behind, huh Tex"

"Dude, she's not even over here"

"Shut up, it was rhetorical" That's when the second team showed up

"Haha suck it minio- Hey, you stole my kill"

"Your fault for taking too long,"

"That's because Sarge though if we waited long enough, Grif would've been shot" An unhappy grumbling met this

"I knew we should've waited longer. Do you think if I shot him now, Beck would notice?" He was about to say how he was pretty sure one of the three other people standing would point it out to her when the other blue idiot came running over.

"I did not find an x. But I found Church! Quick, help me get him out of the computer" 'This'll be interesting, better than being shot anyways'

* * *

**Years ago, York**

Training had been hard that day, so the agent was relieved when lunch finally rolled around. He had grabbed a tray and saw North and Wash sitting next to the girl Carolina had told him about. All he knew was her name was Beck, and there was something up with her. He sat down at the table with them.

"Oh, um have you met Beck yet?"

"No, but I've heard she made quite the entrance." She shrugged and gave a small smile,

"Yeah, I'm still trying to work that out, York." She sure seemed a little off, she was saying things oddly, choosing her words carefully. A few moments passed and when the other three didn't pick up their conversation again, the two he did know made some lame excuse to leave.

York began glancing down at the girl who kept nervously looking at him, then when she didn't initiate any conversation, he went back to eating. She slid closer to him and held something out. He looked and it was an earbud. Those hadn't been used for quite a while, there were better ways of listening to your music, and he hadn't really seen a pair in such good condition.

"You, uh, wanna listen to some music?" She was holding an old music device in her other hand, 'Well someone's a collector'

"Sure, it's not like the conversation was really moving after half the guys left"

"Yeah, sorry, but I had something to tell you"

"Well then tell me" Beck rolled her eyes but he could see a hint of a smile, 'she warmed up to me quite quickly'

"Just listen to the d*** music, it'll help break the ice. This is going to be a strange conversation" He finally put the earbud in, it felt odd, not like the earpieces on the headsets.

The young girl messed with the device and music came out. It was nice enough, he guessed. The drum bit at the beginning reminded him of the old style of music that was coming back in style as what "rebellious" kids listened to in some of the colonies, the guitar that picked up helped that thought. Then the lyrics started.

"B**** in black, hard as stone. Need no friends, works alone." It continued on, following the old age rebellious theme going on. Nothing struck him as odd until it reached what was presumably the chorus.

"You can screw Neveda, mess with Maine, leave Hawaii in a puddle of pain. You can beat Virginia 'til she's down on the floor but if you F*** with Tex, you'll be on your knees for sure. Motherf***er." The agent turned his head over to look at her, state names being used as people's names was a little too familiar. She was pointedly looking the other way, tapping her fingers on the table to the beat, the other earbud in her own ear. York listened a little more intently to the next lines, 'Texas, that name's reserved isn't it?'

"Advantage Texas; got that right, bet you boys sleep well tonight. Lick those wounds, nurse those sores, name's reserved and that's who for" 'Son of a b****' "You got nine lives, she's got ten, after that she'll ride again. Bit of a bada** anyone can tell, that crazy b**** is hell's angel" The next part was fast rapping, he barely caught what was being said, but what he understood was it was naming state's bad fates. The song finished up with the chorus and he took out the earbud and cautiously handed it to the girl who was obviously trying to judge his reaction,

"Well," she started, keeping her voice low "You've got a bit of a heads up, at least. I spent hours last night trying to find the best way to tell you guys. I'm not from this timeframe" 'Makes the tech make sense then,' "But I'm also not from this universe."

"Then just where are you from?" He could see her starting to stress over it,

"Um, sorry, this is the hard part. In my universe, you, and Freelancer too, are the backstory of a webseries I watched."

"So you know our future?"

"Yeah, if you want to put it like that, I guess I do."

"Are you going to tell me my fortune?"

"Uh, how about, if you're ever using paint guns in the training room, and your friends start using live ammo, take them out with your own paint gun. Don't go warn the person they're shooting at, she knows." 'That was a little too specific'

"Why, what happened?"

"It turns out they had a grenade and the only reason you made it out of there was because you were shot up with paint to harden the armor" 'She wouldn't warn me if that was all'

"So what went wrong"

"Left side of your face wasn't covered, your eye couldn't be saved. It's the d*** left side that gets you shot later on." She flinched after saying that last part, probably hadn't meant to tell him he died.

"Well I'll be sure to use the gun then." He paused for a moment "Do the others know yet?" Beck let out a sigh

"The Director, The Councilor, Wash, and North already know. I still need to tell five more people who are here now, and then Tex when she shows up."

"Who're the five people"

"I'm about to go tell South, I need to tell Carolina and Maine, and then Wyoming and Connie"

"Well good luck with that, you'll probably need it." The conversation trailed off when Beck didn't respond, he attempted to reignite it, but Beck was clearly distracted by her own thoughts. "It was nice meeting you, Beck, guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Huh?" She met his gaze "Yeah, you should, see ya 'round" He left her sitting there, seeing Wash moving back on over now he'd finished talking with her.

'Probably one of the strangest encounters yet, and we're fighting aliens' York did take her words to heart however. Particularly the part about his loosing an eye. So when they started asking him to volunteer for initial combat testing with a new arrival the next day, he refused their offer.

* * *

**Earlier that day, Beck**

Once she'd waken up from a pleasant dream, leisurely climbing a mountain and picnicking under the vast canopy of stars as the sun set, a soldier left the room and came back in with a few medical personnel. They took her blood, a few laughing when she held out her arm for it, instead using a pen-like object to take it from her neck, and checked the scars from the bullets. All but gone. They ran her over with a scanner to check for any differences since their first when she was unconscious. Then the doctors gave her a small tray of food for breakfast and sent her to wait for someone to pick her up. She was thoroughly surprised when it was Wash, of all people, that showed up.

"Oh, it's you" She quickly finished her meal.

"Is there a problem?"

"No! not at all, I was just expecting someone more... Official, I guess"

"They were going to, but they noticed you reacted better to me and North than you did the higher ups" Beck felt herself go red, 'Ah yes, a rather good social move on their part. Realizing you're an anxiety riddled kid when they're around'

"Yeah," She fiddled with the hem of the tee. "So you going to give me the grand tour?"

"Something like that, you've got a bit of paperwork you're going to need to do." She made an over dramatic sigh. He picked up a notepad next to the bed Beck was sitting on.

"Okay, first things first, full name," Beck crinkled her nose

"Are you sure "Beck" isn't good enough?" He looked at her for a moment. She threw her hands up "Fine, Don't laugh. Rebekah Maria Beckendorf. But I prefer Beck above all else." She paused a moment while he typed it in. "Couldn't they have just looked at my stuff? I know my full name's on at least one of my notebooks."

"That just brings up a bunch of legal problems, easier to ask you for it, than go digging and get into some major trouble" 'Well they do get into some major legal trouble later, but it's for a bit more than rummaged through stuff.' The rest of the form was filled out with ease, most of the questions she was utterly unable to answer, or perplexed by.

"Have any relatives moved into a moon colony, if so, which moon?"

"You realize in my time, people hadn't even landed on Mars yet, much less set up any sort of colonies"

"I'll guess the same goes for out of solar system colonies too"

Once they were done he took her to what looked like a normal workout room except for the large viewing platform that seemed to be everywhere.

"Y'know, I'm almost disappointed at the lack of future-ness this room has."

"It's on a spaceship, what more do you want"

"Good point" In the room a bunch of sciencey medicaly looking guys came over to her. They started attaching sensors to her forehead and various parts of her body while Wash explained it.

"So what they're going to do is measure your vitals and they're supposed to keep track of your muscle growth and all that while you're on here." They lead her to a treadmill and Beck began at a fairly leisurely pace.

"A bit more science experiment than futuristic, but I'll let it slide"

"Well" He glanced back down at the notepad "If you're looking for futuristic, after this it says to take you down to get armor. Tomorrow you'll go through initial combat testing"

"Really? That's a bit faster than I thought it would take" 'A lot faster actually, though I don't really see why they'd put it off, it still raises suspicion'

"It's a pretty efficient system. And you are a special case, it makes sense to try and get you out onto the field as quickly as we can." She accepted that answer and stopped responding as the officials cranked up the speed. In a way she was glad things we moving so quickly with the training. She couldn't wait to shake this organization up.


	11. Chapter 11

(Yeah, this is a bit late. Also, I've reached the end of the pre-written, so things may come out a bit slower, I'll try for at least one for every two weeks at least, but I'm really bad with schedules, sorry. Next flashback's going to be a fight scene that I'm going to try and do well so that may add tot the time it takes.

I do not own Red Versus Blue or any other materials that aren't mine)

**Present day, Tex**

The moment she thought she'd taken Caboose far enough that he wouldn't f*** this up too bad, she doubled back to where Beck was waiting. She perched a ways away so that Beck couldn't see her. As well as anyone approaching the amnesic universe jumper. Such as a certain purple villain.

Tex knew, to an extent, how Omega functioned; she knew he wouldn't be able to resist making another kidnapping attempt when they'd left the kid out in the open. He'd very briefly gotten a glimpse inside Beck's head during Freelancer, and he understood the damage he could do with the information tucked inside her head.

She wasn't left waiting long, she saw the purple figure slink over to where Beck was sitting next to Lopez. About the same time the turret stopped shooting, The kid looked up at the end of the noise, then noticing the medic. Tex set the sniper's sights on him, but didn't shoot. Beck wouldn't want the medic killed, but if he started anything, she'd take the shot.

She let them talk.

* * *

**Present day, Beck**

When the gunfire started, Beck got really worried for them and freaking out about what she hadn't told them, 'I didn't warn Tucker about the mpreg thing, s***. Gary! I forgot about him too, oh no-' so she started talking to Lopez.

"Actually, you make it through all the seasons so far, I'm not sure where you are in twelve, it just started, but I'm sure you'll show up. You've had to be fixed up quite a few times though."

"Sí, usted mencionó algo acerca de ser una cabeza muy decidido antes." -Yes, you mentioned something about being a very determined head earlier.-

"Yeah, you were supposed to be attached to the body when it blew up, but I guess you're kinda in the same position as you would've been. Well not exactly the same, but similar in the detached head sense-" The sound of bullets stopped filling the area.

"Hey, they finally took that thing out." As she turned to the building she saw the purple villain walking down, missile launcher in hand. She jumped to her feet, picking up Lopez's head. She prepared herself to run if needed and began to babble,

"Heyyyyy, uh, long time no see, how's the future suiting you."

"Actually, things haven't been to bad, have you seen the new base?" She was silently thankful Doc was helping her stall Omega, whether he knew it or not.

"It's nice. I'd say, what, 80% good luck?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to look into the school district-"

"Stop your procrastinating before I rip out someone's eyeballs and make you eat them" 'Ah, there he is' She tried to ignore the flop in her stomach and tried harder to not envision the threat.

"Lovely imagery. And whatever could I be procrastinating, I'm just making some conversation, that's what people do right?"

"Only boring people"

"Then what would you like us to talk about?" Beck set down Lopez's head as slowly and as casually as she could while she thought up a plan. Luckily the head didn't speak, she'd always known he was the smart one around here.

'I haven't thought long term solution to this have I? Well, if he's just in the helmet, I should be able to just rip it off him. Boom, free Doc.'

"Your agreement to assist me in world domination would be acceptable"

"Hmmm, sorry, I'm not ready to commit to something like that right now. Too busy trying to figure out how the h*** to save everyone."

"That's an easy solution. You don't. Let oblivion take them all"

"No"

"So we're back to plan A then" He started walking toward her, obviously, with violent intentions. A shot went through his shoulder, making him drop the rocket launcher. A quick glance revealed Tex as the source, perched on the base. "Ow!"

Beck quickly looked between the shooter and her now slightly stumbling target. 'Now would be a good time to get Doc out of there.' She shouted out to Tex, who was again taking aim, and Beck ran towards him.

"No, no! Don't kill him" She used Domalley's unstable balance to move him downward("Hey!") so her right arm went across his chest and grabbed the uninjured right shoulder, restraining their movement more("Stop that!"), while she scrambled for the release with the other. Once she got it she started to try and pull it off, O'malley had caught on to her intentions at that point and was trying to pull it back on with one hand. Just as she was making progress with getting it off, she stopped suddenly as a blood curdling yell came from him.

It wasn't just one or the other that screamed, but both in an horrifying chorus. Beck let go, panicked, and back a few steps away, and froze. 'I f***ing messed up didn't I. Oh s***, oh no.' She was scared she'd extensively hurt either one of them, 'You f***ing idiot, you can't forcibly remove an AI like that, why the h*** did you think that was close to a good idea. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot' A thousand worse case scenarios ran through her head as Domalley pushed their selves back to their feet after securing the helmet on.

It was only when Domalley angrily approached her that she realized she couldn't actually move, the armor seemed to have been locked in place.

"If you make another pathetic attempt to free the miserable medic, I will ensure him a crushing end at your own hand when I-" An orange hologram of a man appeared in front of Beck and stopped him in his tracks.

"When you what? Jump through her radio and into her armor? And what would you do when finding it already occupied, brother?"  When she heard that voice she quickly felt for any buzzing in the back of her head. Nothing but her own heartbeat.

"She never told me you were implanted"

"I wasn't. While I was able to create a small neural link through the helmet, we've come to an agreement that I may assist Miss Beck without it." 'I never agreed to that'

"You're served the key to domination on a platter and you don't even wield it properly. Not very ambitious of you"

"It's more of a creative way to an ambitious goal. I don't want to fight you now, brother. Go and lick your wounds, your human is leaking" The purple villain grabbed the bleeding shoulder, as though just then noticing it. He then trudged off, kicking Lopez on his way down the beach, getting a "Ay dios!" from him.

Beck felt the suit allow motion again and turned her head towards Sigma, pretty pissed off.

"If you ever do that again, I am f***ing throwing you in the ocean"

"My apologies, I assume you didn't enjoy being shut down suddenly" 'Is that what he's upset about?'

"While I'm sorry for my forcefulness, that was more of a survival move than a malicious one. However, if I tell you to shut down, shut down until I tell you to log back on, understood?"

"Understood" She looked over and saw Tex halfway over, a flock of rainbow colored sim-soldiers following a ways behind her. 'Probably heard the scream"

"I promise to talk more later, but for now, please log off" The orange figure blinked out and Beck went over and checked Lopez out for any dents

"Eso podría haber ido mejor." -That could have gone better-

"Could've gone a lot worse too."

* * *

**Years in the past, Beck**

Fitting had gone about as well as she'd thought. It was definitely a lot more "futurey" than the other activities. She listened intently to the uses of the armor and the maintenance needed. It was actually pretty interesting, even if she did keep referencing pop culture from 500 years in the past that no one besides her got.

Lunch had gone well. She thought it did anyways. Beck tried to approach South afterwards to try and explain the situation to find she'd already gotten about half the story from her brother. She navigated through the aggressive questioning, trying to quell fears she might have had. After they'd gotten to a good conclusion, Beck got swept off to go see another part of the ship.

By the end of the day, she'd only been able to tell those two more people. After her day was done she was led to a small bunk where she unpacked her stuff and reflected on the day. She tried to not stress over the very many things she could stress about and instead worked on a story to tell them other than 'lol sim troopers kick your a**'. She was always decent at worldbuilding, this seemed like an extreme test of it.

Her dreams were smudged and she couldn't quite remember them upon waking.

Beck was almost immediately swept off to receive armor after she woke up. This was moving quite quickly. It felt weird putting on and it took a moment to adapt to the odd weighing of it. Adjusting to the strength difference wasn't as easy, but she caught on quick.

Then she was prepped for initial combat testing. She was given a run through of what it would entail by none other than the team leader herself. Beck wished she could say she was paying close attention, but they'd given her the baton for round one and she was messing around with it.

"If you're not going to pay attention I could stop right now" She turned her head to see Carolina crossing her arms.

"No no! Sorry, just getting used to this." Beck adjusted her hands on it, lightly tossed it from hand to hand before returning to the position, judging the weight. Remembering what her friend taught her she spun it around in her hands before tossing it skyward, spinning around and catching it.

"Impressive throw."

"I wanted to join wintergaurd one year, my friend taught me how, but I had some stuff come up. Still fun to spin though." She tossed it a few more times while number one finished explaining what the three rounds were. FILISS gave a minute warning.

"That's my cue to leave, any questions"

"Yeah, one who am I going up against?" Carolina nodded towards the other side where a silver armored soldier moved a baton idly

"Wyoming, good luck kid"

"Thanks, I'll probably need it." Beck waited as it counted down, 'Well, at least it's not Maine'

"Round begin"


End file.
